Storms of Rain
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: One question flashed through her mind the whole way back to camp. Why did he save me? Rainkit cannot stop thinking about Stormkit after he saved her life. Can thoughts turn into love? There are only a few problems. He's from an enemy clan. When they are apprentices, her sister falls for him too, as well as a few she-cats from his own clan, while Rainpaw is (rest of summary inside)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I am back with another warriors story! The current stories I am working on are (If you want to know):**

**-Rise of the Clans: The Awakening (Warriors- ON HOLD)**

**-Storms of Rain (Warriors)**

**-Wings of Destiny (LOTR- finished, finally, and then I decided to rewrite it.**

**-Many many many more**

**Overview of Story: After Stormkit saves ****_ThunderClan_**** she-kit Rainkit from drowning in the tunnels, she cannot stop thinking about him. Can thoughts turn into love? Apparently it can. (Fast forward to apprentices) However, there are a ****_few_**** problems. Stormpaw is from ****_WindClan_****, and has three she cats mooning over him. And to make matters worse, two toms from her own Clan like Rainpaw and constantly try to get her attention. Then comes the worst problem of all. One of her best friends, not to mention****_ sister_****, is in love with Stormpaw as well. And then it gets even better! Stormpaw's brother likes Rainpaw! Who will they choose? Who's heart will be broken? And what becomes of the characters? Read here to find out. _A warrior cats love story._**

**Ahem. The actual writing is better than the summary.**

**_Thank you so much to the people who have submitted OC's! I especially want to thank my AMAZING friend, warrior cats buddy, EPIC SISTER and fellow fanfic author SLcupcakes! My special thanks also goes to my friend Abbie! I thank you guys so much for being so supportive!_**

**Attention: I am no longer accepting OC's.**

**I will try to update once a week. Or twice. Or three times, depending on my creativity that week.**

**And now for the _Allegiances:_**  


**ThunderClan**

_**Leader: **__Featherstar- light gray tom with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Boulderfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes, Featherstar's brother_

_**Med Cat: **__Littlelight- small golden she cat_

_**Warriors:**_

_Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, pale green eyes. Mate: Flowerstem_

_Redfire- bright ginger tom_

_Creampelt- white tom_

_Meadowsong- light brown she cat_

_Frozenwhisker- jet black tom with long, bright white whiskers_

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

_Mossflame- brown and white calico she cat_

_Seedspeck- light gray tom with fleck of brown_

_Apprentice- Larkpaw_

_Daisyfall- ginger she cat with white spots_

_Tawnymask- tortoiseshell she cat_

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

_Ashwhisker- light gray and dark gray speckled tom_

_Duskpool- ginger she cat_

_Fernshade- gray, white, and black she cat with bright green eyes_

_Amberlily- golden she cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

_Whitedawn- long furred she cat with golden eyes_

_Apprentice- Coalpaw_

_ Eaglestrike- golden brown tom_

_Frosteyes- spotted white and brown tom with icy eyes_

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

_Hickorysnow- dark brown and white she cat with sleek fur, hazel eyes_

_Bronzestrike__- red and copper tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur_

_Hawkclaw- amber eyed tom with broad shoulders, white underbelly/paws/ear tips, light brown tabby with darker stripes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Treepaw- brown tom with spot of white on his body_

_Lionpaw- golden tom_

_Grasspaw- gray tom with green eyes_

_Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

_Copperpaw- sleek copper furred she cat with dark brown stripes and white paws, green eyes, white ears_

_Coalpaw- dark brown and red tom with hazel eyes and sleek fur_

_Mossypaw- white she cat with brown speckles and green eyes_

___Sagepaw- Black tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes_

_____Cheetahpaw- She is a white slender she cat with zerbra like stripes with cheetahlike prints on back and tail. Jetblack paws and feet, Three dots on across her both cheeks, Light green eyes_

_**Queens:**_

_Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears. Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Rainkit, Sunkit, Thrushkit_

_Lilystorm- orange she cat with white paws/muzzle. Mate: Frozenwhisker. Kits: Quailkit, Nightkit, and Birdkit_

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

_Breezyfrost- black she cat with white ears, blue eyes. Mate- Frosteyes_

_**Kits:**_

_Rainkit- pretty tortoiseshell she kit with chest/front paws paws/muzzle/tail tip/underbelly, blue eyes._

_Sunkit- ginger she kit with green eyes._

_Thrushkit- gray tom with flecks of dark gray, green eyes_

_Robinkit- black she cat, brown paws and eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Autumnkit- golden-ginger she kit with amber eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Quailkit- sandy colored tom, darker stripes on back/tail_

_Nightkit- blueish black tom_

_Birdkit- white she kit with black muzzle_

_Owlkit- light gray fur, dark gray spots, hazel-colored eyes_

_Snowkit- white she kit, black paws/tail tip, blue eyes_

_Badgerkit- grayish white tom with single line running down back, black paws/tail tip, amber eyes_

_Honeykit- sleek golden-furred she kit, speckles of black, brownish eyes_

_**Elders:**_

_Petalcloud- white she cat with graying muzzle, green eyes, oldest cat in clan_

_Graypelt- gray tom with scar on flank, hazel eyes_

**WindClan:**

_**Leader: **__Silverstar-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Frostwhisker- white she cat with long whiskers_

_**Med Cat: **__Blossomspots- light ginger she cat with white dapples and amber eyes_

_Med Apprentice- Berryleaf- cream she cat with one black ear and bright green eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Rushingwind- black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Iceshine_

_Skycloud- gray and white she cat with blue eyes_

_Sunsetlight- golden and ginger she cat with amber eyes, white ears/tail tip/ front right paw_

_Rabbitflight- speedy, jumpy light brownish gray tom_

_Beewing- Golden she cat stiped with dark ginger stripes_

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_Falonclaw- gray tom_

_Mousetail- brown she cat_

_Firefur-ginger tom_

_Badgertooth- old white and black tom_

_Apprentice- Softpaw_

_Lakespot- white she cat with blue gray spots_

_Thornstrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly/chest_

_Briarleaf- brown tabby she cat with white ear and front left paw_

_Lilyfeather- black and white she cat, blue eyes_

_Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes_

_ Smokeflash- dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Softpaw- light gray she cat_

_Fernpaw- ginger she cat, green eyes_

_Runningpaw- small gray tabby she cat with green eyes and black paws_

_Freezingpaw- white and gray tom with freezing icy blue eyes_

_**Queens:**_

_Iceshine- white she cat with bright green eyes. Mate-Rushingwind. Kits- Stormkit and Bramblekit_

_Swiftdash- black she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, dark orange eyes. Mate-Strikeclaw. Kits- Moonkit and Flamekit._

_ Dawnbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Thornstrike. Kits- Mudkit, Graykit, and Creekkit_

_**Kits:**_

_Stormkit- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, stripes of darker gray_

_Bramblekit- light brown tom_

_Moonkit- pretty white and silver she kit with dark blue eyes_

_Flamekit- bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, dark orange eyes_

_Mudkit- dark brown tom with black underbelly and strikingly pink nose_

_Graykit- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Creekkit- light gray she kit with one black tipped ear, bright blue eyes_

**_Elders:_**

_Yellowdawn- golden she cat with gray tufts on ears_

_Berrywhisker- black tom with bright green eyes_

_Leopardheart- spotted golden brown she cat_

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader: **__Reedstar-brown tabby tom_

_**Deputy: **__Finchwing-light brown and cream she cat with blue eyes_

_**Med Cat: **__Dawnmist- tortioseshell she cat, blue eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Fuzzytail- short haired gray tom with fluffy tail_

_Frogleap- light gray and black tom_

_Ripple- (formerly rogue) silver tom with darker silver stripes like ripples_

_Dustbreeze- light brown tom_

_apprentice- Gingerpaw_

_Whisperflower- silver she cat_

_Warmheart- white she cat with warm amber eyes_

_Bluestorm- gray blue she cat_

_Pigeonfeather- white tom_

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

_Crowflight- black tom, icy blue eyes_

___Rainpool- beautiful silvery-gray she cat with bright emerald green eyes_

_**Apprentices**_

_Gingerpaw- ginger she cat_

_Streampaw- silver she cat_

_**Queens**_

_Marshwater- brown she cat. Mate: Pigeonfeather. Kits- Darkkit and Rosekit_

_**Kits**_

_Darkkit- black and dark gray tom, icy blue eyes_

_Rosekit- white she kit with light ginger flecks_

_**Elders**_

_Rumblebelly- dark gray, almost black tom_

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader: **__Loudstar- brown tom_

_**Deputy: **__Featherwing- light gray tabby she cat_

_**Med Cat: **__Frostfall- light gray, cream and white tom_

_**Warriors:**_

_Silentshade- sneaky black tom_

_Tigerpelt- orange and black tabby tom, white muzzle_

_Furzefur- fluffy gray tom_

_Apprentice- Pinepaw_

_Fallenfeather- white she cat_

_Spottedfur- brown tom spotted with white_

_Firebreeze- ginger she cat_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_Hollowbranch- brownish ginger tom_

_Flowerfall- golden and white she cat_

_Russetlight- ginger she cat_

_Cloudysky- dark gray and light gray tom_

_**Apprentices**_

_Pinepaw- ginger she cat_

_Graypaw- gray tom_

_**Queens**_

_Redflower- ginger she cat. Mate: Cloudysky. Kit: Lillykit_

_**Kits**_

_____Lillykit- light gray she kit_

_**Elders**_

_Greeneyes- graying brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_Sweptbreeze- long furred tortoiseshell she cat_

_**Cats Outside Clans:**_

_Moss- white she cat with black and gray spots, one blue eye, one green eye_

_Willow- white she cat with dark green eyes. Mate- Hawktalon. Kits- Light, Song, Scratch, Blizzard_

_Hawktalon- golden tom with brown paws, long claws, icy blue eyes_

_Light- golden she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, icy blue eyes_

_Song- gray she cat with white tabby stripes, bright green eyes_

_Scratch- Black tom with long claws, dark yellow eyes_

_Blizzard- White tom with dark blue eyes_

_Pumpkin- dark ginger tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes_

_Peppermint- light brown tabby she cat with one black paw and mint green eyes_

_Melt- white tom with blueish gray markings_

_Pinwheel- light gray tabby tom with fluffy, white tipped tail_

_Shuana- brown she cat with blue gray eyes_

_Darkdapple- black with white spots, long scar from ear to shoulder, blue eyes_

_Rye- dark golden she cat, paler underbelly/chest/muzzle/toes. Mate- Bracken- dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes. Kits- Lion- golden tabby tom. Leopard- __dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes, Fawn- brown she cat with white flecks_

_Mallow- gray and white tom, blue eyes_

_Sky- pale blue gray she cat with green eyes. Mate- Mallow. Kits- Patch- black and white she cat, Pebble- dark gray almost black mottled she cat, and Blue- pale blue gray she cat_

_Leaf- cream tabby with blue eyes_

_Oscar- black and white tom with golden eyes, kittypet_

_Shia- sleek black she cat with bluish gray speckles, fluffy tail, amber eyes flecked with blue_

_Kait- blue-gray she cat with white speckles, long legs and a scarred hindquater_

_Embi- black tom with long fur and white stripes, blue eyes and long legs_

_Cowgirl- Silver long furred she cat (Kittypet) with pale brown speckles and blue eyes_

_Infinity- black and pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and shredded ear. blue eyes_

_Kindle- pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes_

_Ham- red and ginger tabby with amber eyes and short tail (Kittypet)_

_Key- red and silver tom with blue eyes (Kittypet)_

_Lincoln- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

_Mirror- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

_Jasmine- silver and white tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (Kittypet)_

_Pumpkin (Kittypet)- tabby tom, orange with white paws_

_Sunny- brown tabby fur on back/head/muzzle/tail, white on chest/underbelly/paws/tail tip_

_Gloss- thick, glossy furred ginger she cat_

**_Modern Ancients _**

_Hawk's Flight- powerful dark brown tabby_

_Amber drop- ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes_

_River Ripple- blue gray tom with grey eyes_

_Drifting Sapling- Thin grey she cat with white tail and muzzle_

_Icy Rain- pure white she cat with smoky gray eyes_

_Stinging__ Nettle- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes_

_Gray Foot- pure white she cat with one gray foot. Kits: Kestrel Wing and Floating Leaf  
_

_Kestrel Wing- dark brown tom with ginger flecks, amber eyes_

_Floating Leaf- silver tabby she cat with green eyes_

_Dark Night- black tom with icy blue eyes_

_Jagged Rock- brown, black, orange, and white tom with amber eyes_

**Prologue**

Rainkit poked her head out of the nursery, warily eyeing the camp. She was sure the white patches on her tortoiseshell pelt stuck out in the dark, moonlit clearing. A ginger colored pelt guarded the entrance. _Mouse dung! Duskpool is at the entrance!_ _If I'm going to sneak out of camp, I'll have to use the dirtplace tunnel instead. _She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Rainkit, what's taking so long?!" A loud, impatient voice complained. Rainkit sighed and wished she had the patience to deal with her annoying sister, Sunkit. Not bothering to look back she explained, "We have to go out the dirtplace tunnel." Sunkit made small sound of disgust.

"Can't we just stroll out of camp like normal cats?" She meowed.

Rainkit let out a small hiss of frustration. "We're only kits! We. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Be. Out. Of. Camp." She ignored her sister's further complaints and led her siblings out of the den. Fear stirred in her pelt that they would be caught, but they safely reached the other edge of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" her brother Thrushkit asked.

"I don't know." Rainkit replied. "Somewhere out in the forest." Soon they were exploring the territory. Rainkit kept her ears pricked behind her in search of a patrol, but none came.

Eventually they settled down in a clearing, playing moss ball or resting. Rainkit sniffed a blade of grass, and smelling mouse she sat back on her haunches and announced, "I'm going to catch some prey!"

Sunkit snorted. "I'd like to see you try!" She teased.

Rainkit frowned. "I will!" She insisted, and closed her eyes, letting the different scents waft around her. _Mouse, vole, shrew, rabbit, squirrel, and... and something else. _She felt like she should know the scent, but she couldn't place her paw on it. _Whatever. I'll figure it out later. _She kept listing the smells in her head when a sharp crackle made her eyes snap open. The large fern bush directly in front of her was rustling. She glanced back at her siblings. Sunkit and Thrushkit were huddled against each other, staring wide eyed at the bush. Rainpaw lashed her tail back and forth, staring hard at the source of the rustling noise. Then she narrowed her eyes in laughter. A mouse was poking its tiny face out of the bracken, and turned around as soon as it spotted the cats.

Rainkit looked at her littermates, who were sheepishly glancing away, embarrassed that they were afraid of a mouse.

"Ha ha!" Rainkit teased. "A teeny tiny mouse scared you!" Sunkit opened her mouth to protest, but froze when a snarl sounded among the bushes. Rainkit slowly turned around, afraid of what she would see. A long, reddish blood-stained muzzle poked out of the bush, lips curled in a snarl, revealing rows of huge, sharp teeth. Its breath stank of blood and crow food, and its berry bright eyes smoldered with hunger and fury. _Fox! _Rainkit gulped.

Suddenly it exploded out of the bushes. "Run!" Rainkit shrieked, then felt a stab of frustration as Sunkit and Thrushkit ran the opposite direction. _I can't worry about them now. _The fox was pursuing her, chasing her through the dense undergrowth. She could feel its hot breath on her paws, and flinched every time its jaws snapped at her tail. Pain seared her paw as she hit a thorn, but she pushed harder on the ground, for her fear of the fox was greater. She felt herself begin to slow down. _I can't keep going much longer. __  
_

She willed every muscle to keep moving, and terror pushed her on. Then she saw it-directly in front of her-a hole that looked like a rabbit's burrow. _I've got to go down it. It's my only chance of escape. _Ducking her head, she raced inside just as the fox closed in on her. It snarled in frustration and scrabbled at the outside of the hole, but it could not get in. Rainkit smirked. "Ha! You can't get me!" The fox stopped scraping at the ground at sat directly in front of the hole. Rainkit waited for it to leave, but it just sat there, staring intently at her. Rainkit felt her belly rumble and knew she couldn't stay in the hole forever. _Well, I might as well see where this leads. _"Goodbye, fox!" she called, sticking out her pink tongue. She turned around in the hole and ignored the fox's barks. _Here I go!_

* * *

Rainkit had been padding down the tunnel for what had seemed moons, though really it was only an hour. Her paws ached from walking on stone for so long, and a small trickle of blood leaked out of her paw from where she had stepped on a thorn. _Where does this let out?! _She couldn't see a thing, and she had to use her whiskers to guide her along the cold, hard tunnels. Occasionally the floor sloped up, and she wished with all her heart that the exit would appear soon.

She saw a light in the tunnel. _Maybe that's the way out! _Rainkit picked up her pace, excited as the light grew larger. Then she stopped abruptly. It was just a crack in the tunnel roof. Heavy rain was pouring through it, forming a deep puddle around her paws. Doubt formed in her mind, and she suddenly realized, _These are the long-lost tunnels the elders speak of! _Memories of stories about floods in the tunnels rushed into her mind, and she spun around and raced up the tunnel she had come in with pure terror. Then she halted. The tunnel branched off into two sections. Uncertainty filled her mind. She sniffed the entrance to the tunnel on the right. The air smelled damp and heavy. Backing away, she raced down the left tunnel. _Oh, please let it be the right one! _She used her whiskers to guide her down the tunnel until the light brightened just enough to see. She felt the tunnel open up around her and she realized she was in a cave.

Rainkit narrowed her eyes and scanned the space. Surprise rose in her heart. A crack in the cave roof let in enough light to see, but that was not what surprised her. A dark, rushing river cut through the ground, droplets of rain splattering on it. _An underground river...? _She padded up to the river's edge, lapping up mouthfuls of water. _The elders never mentioned this. _

"The underground river flows into the lake, you know." meowed a voice. Rainkit froze, tongue still sticking halfway out. She raised her head to find to pale green eyes across the river staring at her in the dark. They moved closer, and Rainkit made out a gray tabby kit about her age padding towards her. He stopped on the bank. "It's really cold and deep in there. You might want to jump over now before the river overflows more." Rainkit ignored him.

"Who are you?" She hissed, bushing up her fur.

"Stormkit. And you?" he asked calmly. Rainkit let out a soft hiss. _Does this cat ever get intimidated? _

"Rainkit." She replied abruptly. Stormkit still remained strangely calm.

He raised a paw and began to lick it. "Rainkit, huh?" he meowed in between licks. "I'm guessing you were named that after your blue-gray eyes, not your tortoiseshell pelt."

Rainkit bristled. "Are you making fun of me?" She growled with narrowed eyes.

Stormkit snorted. "No, I'm just wondering." Rainkit forced her pelt to lie flat.

"Well, then, yes. I was named after my eyes."

Stormkit set down one paw and started to clean the other. "Why are you cleaning your paws?" Rainkit asked. Stormkit rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "They're dirty." _Oh. I guess I should have figured that out on my own._

She continued to interrogate him. "What Clan are you from?" Stormkit sighed and put down his paw. "You're full of questions, aren't you. I guess I won't get to clean my paws after all. Fine. I'll give you a full introduction."

He sat on his haunches and meowed, "Hello. I'm Stormkit from WindClan, and I come here every night. My brother's name is Bramblekit, my mother's name is Iceshine, and my father's name is Rushingwind." Before Rainkit could ask another question, he mewed, "Your name is Rainkit, you are from ThunderClan, and you might want to come across to this side of the river because it is overflowing." He was right. It had gotten wider and more rapid than the last time Rainkit had looked at it.

Real anxiety shone in Stormkit's eyes now. "Come over here, and I'll lead you out. The water floods all of the tunnels." Rainkit felt terror build in her heart. _Floods _all _of the tunnels?! _

"Come on!" Stormkit mewed urgently. Rainkit took a deep breath. It was either trust a cat she had just met or... or drown. She crouched and bunched her muscles to spring.

* * *

Rainkit sighed in relief as she safely landed on the other side. "I made it!" Suddenly she lurched backwards, paws scrabbling on the slippery floor. She lost her balance and plummeted into the river.

Rainkit coughed up river water and clung to the bank of the river with her claws. She could feel herself being swept away with the current. "Help!" She shrieked, but was cut off as her head went underwater. _No! I don't want to die! _Her vision began to grow black and fuzzy, and a few bubbles of air flew out of her nose. She tried to gather enough strength in her muscles in grip onto the bank and haul herself up, but she was weakening fast. Her lungs were screaming for air. _What did Stormkit say... This flows into the lake? _It crossed her mind to let go and swim up to the lake, but she suddenly felt jaws softly but firmly closed around her scruff.

Stormkit dragged Rainkit onto the bank. Her body was streaming with water, and she huddled up in a crouch and coughed up water. _I almost died. I almost died. I almost DIED! _She shivered, still recovering from shock. Then she glanced at Stormkit. _I almost died. I did not die. _Stormkit had saved her.

He nudged her to her paws. "We have to go." The river had swelled even more. It hissed and gurgled, rapidly sloshing up the bank. "Follow me!" Stormkit yowled, jumping backwards to avoid being splashed by water. He took off towards the far tunnel, leaping over a puddle. Rainkit sprinted after him, fear pounding in her heart.

The river split the air with a sudden ROAR, shaking the ground. "Stormkit?" Rainkit whimpered nervously. "Keep going." He growled. He picked up his pace until both of them were flying down the tunnel, the exit in sight. Rainkit glanced behind her. The river had already flooded the tunnels, seeming to race them to safety, only a few tail-lengths behind them. Its roaring grew louder, eerily echoing down the tunnel. "Stormkit!" Rainkit shrieked. He did not reply. They whipped up a slope, about to reach the exit and-

They sprinted out into the open air. Stormkit stopped abruptly, Rainkit crashing into him. When she rose to her paws, she saw Stormkit gazing at something with an unreadable expression. It was the tunnel exit. Rainkit's eyes widened in shock. It had completely collapsed on itself where only heartbeats before they had been running. _We made it._ She turned to Stormkit. "Thanks." She whispered shakily.

Stormkit pricked his ears, then mewed. "A patrol." He was right. Rainkit could hear their pawsteps crashing through the undergrowth. "Well, nice meeting you, Rainkit. I've got to go!" He turned around and bounded through the trees. Rainkit watched him go, head tilted to the side._  
_

"Rainkit, thank StarClan we've found you. Are you alright?" Fernshade's voice asked. She turned around to find the gray, white, and black she cat staring at her with concern, as well as Whitedawn, Ashwhisker, and Duskpool. "Yes, I am fine." She replied, although to Rainkit her voice seemed far off and distant.

"Let's get you back to camp." She meowed. Ashwhisker picked her up by her scruff and started to follow the patrol back home. "Put me down!" Rainkit hissed, but too tired to squirm she hung limp in his jaws. One question flashed through her mind the whole way back to camp. _Why did he save me?_

**And there we have it! The Prologue! I hope you enjoyed this! :) Please review!**

**PS to Silwyn Galathi thanks for helping my with my covers to my warrior cats fanfics! Meow *purrs* BTW check out her profile because she's awesome. And look at her fanfic, The Return. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HalfSun- Thanks!**

**ScipioPB- Aww, was it really that good? Thanks! :)**

**LakeStream- :) Here's the next chapter! :D**

**SLcupcakes- :) :D *passes invisible warriors plushies* Giant smile times 100,000,000**

**ALL REVIEWERS GET INVISIBLE WARRIORS PLUSHIES! Who doesn't love plushies?! XD**

**Meow. **

**And now for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Rainkit sneezed as a feather landed on her nose. She sighed, annoyed. _Okay, so I almost _drown _and pass __out at camp, and I get stuck cleaning out the elder's den! All by myself! Can't one of the apprentices do that?! _She paused from her internal ranting and scraped up the dirty moss from Petalcloud's nest. _And of _course_ Sunkit and Thrushkit only have to do the apprentices' den. _Rainkit wrinkled her nose as she picked up the smelly moss. She dashed outside the den, wanting to get her job done fast, and dumped the moss next to the dirtplace.

"Sneaking out again, are you?" Rainkit started as a voice meowed behind her.

She growled under her breath and replied indignantly without turning around, "No, I was just dumping this dirty moss here. In case you _hadn't_ _noticed_, I'm _cleaning the elders' den_."

Lionpaw padded out from behind her and snorted. "Oh, I noticed. You don't need to be feisty. I'm just protecting you. A little kit like you needs someone to watch over them." Rainkit hissed. _You're only a half moon older that me, mouse-brain. Stop pretending like you're a warrior already and get out of my way. _

She pushed pass him and grabbed a bundle of fresh moss stacked outside the elders' den in her jaws. "Need some help with that?" _Stop following me, Lionpaw!_

"No, I'm fine." She replied and quickened her pace. The golden tom was still following her. _I can't believe we were friends when you were a kit. You're so annoying now. _Rainkit stepped inside the elder's den and found Petalcloud sitting in the corner. The white she cat narrowed her eyes as Rainkit entered.

"Have you made our nests yet?" She meowed pointedly, staring at the moss in Rainkit's jaws. Rainkit spat the moss out on the ground and began to smooth it out, meowing, "I am now." She used to paws to plump up the sides and felt the bottom to check if it was clear of roots and thorns. Finally she patted it with her tail. "Here you go Petalcloud!" She mewed as cheerfully as she could. The old she cat gratefully sank into the new nest, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly. Rainkit watched her for a moment, then turned around to find Lionpaw waiting for her outside.

_Go away! _She raced past into the apprentices' den, wanting to help her littermates finish their job and get away from Lionpaw.

Sunkit and Thrushkit were almost done when she burst in. She could hear Lionpaw padding in as well. "Quick! Hide me!" She squealed and ducked under a bush. Her siblings crouched in front of her, hiding her from view and continued to make the nests.

Lionpaw was entering in the den just as the bush stopped shivering. Rainkit could just make out the tips of his ears. "Have you seen Rainkit?" He meowed. Sunkit and Thrushkit both shook their heads, though Rainkit could tell Sunkit was barely holding back a laugh.

Lionpaw frowned and trudged out of the den, looking crestfallen. _Did he really not check for my scent? Wow. Just Wow._

Rainkit slipped out of hiding. "Whew! That was close!"

Sunkit looked at her with a funny expression. "Why were you hiding?" She mewed.

Rainkit snorted. "That mouse-brained furball was annoying me." She arranged the last of the nests while her siblings looked on. "There! Finished!" She declared at last. She sat back and admired her work. Her siblings said nothing, just gazed at her with a curious look. Rainkit glanced at them, wondering what they were thinking. _Weird..._ "What's up?" She mewed.

Thrushkit looked away. "Nothing." He murmured. "It's just, you've been so quiet about what your adventure since you've got back."

Sunkit nodded earnestly. "Please, tell us what happened!"

Rainkit froze. There was no way she was going to tell them about Stormkit or the tunnels. _And of course that brings up the subject I've been trying to avoid most. Stormkit._ The name flashed through her mind. _I wonder what he's doing right now? He should be an apprentice soon... What if he already is? I wonder what WindClan is like? Different or the same as ThunderClan? Does he like WindClan? How is he-_ a slight cough interrupted her thoughts. Thrushkit and Sunkit were still staring at her quizzically.

"Um- uh..." Rainkit stammered. She felt uncomfortable under their stares. "I was ch-chased by the fox d-down a rabbit hole... And found the w-way out..." Sunkit looked at her doubtfully. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Rainkit cried, "Hey, look! There's Birdkit, Nightkit and Quailkit! Let's go play with them!"

Sunkit and Thrushkit padded out of the den. Rainkit sighed, glad her diversion had worked. _So that brings me back to my final question. Why did he save me? I'm from a different Clan..._ She pushed the thoughts out of her mind with a shake of her head and ran out to play with her friends.

* * *

Birdkit leaped to her paws, her white pelt gleaming in the sunlight. "Do you surrender?" She yowled, showing her tiny teeth.

Nightkit growled. "The leader of ThunderClan never surrenders! ThunderClan, attack!" He leaped on his sister and began to wrestle with her. "I will win, Birdstar!"

Birdkit hissed."So you think!" She pinned Nightkit on the ground.

Rainkit leaped on Quailkit. "Ha! I got you, mighty Quailfeather!" She squeaked. Quailkit shoved her. "Get off! I wasn't playing!" He complained. "I was studying herbs!"

Rainkit looked around him for leaves, but there were none. "How?" She asked, confused.

Quailkit rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of their names and uses, duh!"

"You must really want to be a medicine cat, huh."

Quailkit nodded, then looked distantly at the sky. _He must be studying again. I'll leave him alone._

She turned to Sunkit. "Wanna play moss-ball?" She purred, and hooked a piece of moss in her claws. Sunkit nodded enthusiastically and dropped into a crouch. Rainkit flung the moss-ball across the clearing and watched her sister chase after it.

"Hello, Rainkit." Rainkit started, then looked up at a familiar ginger pelt.

"Foxtail!" She cried, and leaped up to her father. Foxtail purred, then was toppled over as all three of his kits tackled him. "Woa! Slow down there!" He meowed. Thrushkit crouched. "Watch me, daddy!" He squealed, then sprang up on his hind paws and swiped the air. "I've defeated a mouse-hearted ShadowClan warrior! I'm the bravest warrior of all time! ROAR!" He wobbled and crashed to the ground.

"I'm sure you are." Foxtail encouraged, then announced, "All three of you, stand in front of me and listen." Thrushkit abandoned his play-fight and sat on the ground, head tilted to the side. "Tomorrow, you will have reached your sixth moon. You're going to be apprentices!" Sunkit let out a shriek of excitement, while Thrushkit looked utterly shocked. "_Wait,_ did you say we're going to be _apprentices_?"

Foxtail nodded, and Rainkit raised her voice in a jubilant yowl. "They didn't hold back our ceremony as a punishment after all! Yes!" She leaped in the air, landing clumsily on her paws and falling over. Foxtail looked at her, amused.

He glanced at the setting sun. "Have you already eaten?" he asked. They all nodded their heads. "Time to go to sleep then."

Rainkit pouted. "We were going to attack ShadowClan though! We've already defeated RiverClan!"

Foxtail twitched his whiskers, amused. "Come on, you can tomorrow."

"Fine." Rainkit followed him in the nursery, letting a huge yawn escape her. _I wonder if Stormkit is an apprentice already. He looked about my age. _She settled into her nest next to her mother, Flowerstem, who was already asleep. _I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Might as well get some rest. _She curled into a tight circle, resting her tail over her nose. _Goodnight..._

**Ever not been able to figure out how to end a chapter? **

**Alright, in the next chapter Rainkit and her siblings will be made into apprentices, and I'll be taking suggestions on how to fill the day. If you have any, could you pretty please with cherries on top post them in a review?**

**Invisible plushies to everyone who reviews!1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyy I am back with another chapter! For some reason, I had a hard time writing this, but oh well, it's here now. Sorry about the long wait!**

**Bronzemist- Yayyyyyy! Here's chapter 2!**

**Hi- Actually, I really like your idea. I'm gonna use it for this chapter! :D**

**ScipioPB- XD**

**Amberstorm233- Thanks! I'll put Oscar as a kittypet in the allegiances right away! :)**

**Fluffball569- I also really like your idea. I'm going to combine both you and Hi's ideas, so YAY :)**

**Abbie- Glad you think so, friend! As we always say, Uhh Yup! And you're right, invisible plushies are AWESOME!**

**ZM- I'm probably gonna do that in a few chapters**

**Amberflame805- Thanks! :D**

**Tigerbird-Loves-Bacon- Here it is! :D YAY**

**xxsnow- Same here. Sometime during this story I'll do a poll and see who wants (Insert character name here) to be with (Insert another character name here) XD**

**LakeStream- Here's the next chapter! Thanks! :)**

_**Again, anyone who reviews gets invisible Rainkit and Stormkit plushies! :D AND COOKIES! (::) C'mon guys! We're at 16 reviews! Let's make it 20! :D**_

**Chapter 2**

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." Rainpaw quivered with excitement at her new name. _I'm not a kit anymore! _She glanced at her brother and sister, standing next to their mentors with names and all. _I wonder who I'll get? _

Featherstar was silent for a moment longer, then meowed, "Rainpaw, your mentor will be Fernshade. I hope she will pass on all she knows to you."

Rainpaw turned to look at the silver-white-and black she cat, eyes wide. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Meadowsong, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and compassionate. You will be mentor to Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Rainpaw sprang up to her paws and bounded over to her new mentor. "I'll do my best." She whispered. Fernshade's whiskers twitched. "I will too."

Rainpaw quickly dabbed noses with her mentor, then sprang back, a flurry of questions coming out at once. "Are we gonna hunt? Or see the territory? Or battle train? Or clean the elders' den? Though hopefully not that because I've already-"

"Slow down, little one!" Fernshade purred. Rainpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. _Oopsy... _

"We will explore our territory, then come back here." She continued. "Follow me."

* * *

Rainpaw sniffed the borderline. "So this is WindClan?" She stared across the stream at the hills that peeked through the trees. I wonder what Stormkit is doing right now?

Fernshade nodded. "The stream marks the border. We put our marks on the banks because it is impossible to put them in running water." She started to pad alongside the border.

Rainpaw cast one more glance at WindClan territory, then followed her mentor. Stormkit? He's probably Stormpaw now. I mean, he looked only a little older than me. Suddenly she slipped on a rock. "Help!" Rainpaw slid down the bank and crashed into the stream. Fear flashed under her pelt. "Fernshade!"

Suddenly she stopped. The pebbly stream bed was touching her paws, and the water only rose up to her underbelly. Rainpaw felt embarrassment rise up in her head. "Fox-dung." She muttered, and climbed out, shaking her pelt.

"And what were you doing in our territory?!" A gruff voice behind her demanded. Rainpaw spun around, claws unsheathed, Fernshade beside her.

A large, broad-shouldered gray tom growled, green eyes narrowed. A young light brown tabby tom crouched next to him. Rainpaw gulped. "I-" The young tabby hissed.

The older cat shot him a look. "Bramblepaw," he warned.

"Sorry, Falconclaw." He muttered, but still gazed at Rainpaw with hostility. Rainpaw smirked at him, but froze when a familiar gray tabby pelt padded out from behind a bush. Stormpaw.

Stormpaw glanced at Rainpaw with an indifferent expression. She sighed, relieved that he wasn't giving anything away.

Fernshade shoved Rainpaw behind her. "We'll just be going now." She hissed.

Falconclaw growled. "You won't be going until I say so."

Fernshade narrowed her eyes. "Since when did WindClan give orders to us on our own territory?"

"Since mouse-brained apprentices decided to walk all over the boundary!"

Rainpaw flinched. _Whatever they say, I am _not _mouse__-brained. _"Mouse-brain yourself. The scent marks aren't in the stream! It's no cat's territory!"

Bramblepaw growled and launched himself across the border, claws unsheathed. Fernshade shoved Rainpaw under a nearby bush. Fear thumping in her heart, she peeked in between the leaves and almost laughed at what she saw. Bramblepaw was pinned flat on the ground by Fernshade, who didn't even have her claws unsheathed. He struggled to get up, but Fernshade pressed him to the ground. "Don't think about trying that again." She hissed in his ear, then raised her paws to let him go.

Bramblepaw cast her a fearful look for wide-eyes, and scampered across the border. "Sorry again, Falconclaw." He muttered to his mentor. Falconclaw looked at him sternly.

"Next time, wait for the intruders to explain." He turned his harsh gaze to Fernshade and Rainpaw. "What _were _you doing on our border? Spying? Planning for and invasion? Attacking?"

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "For the last time, We didn't-" Fernshade flicked her tail over Rainpaw's mouth.

"This is my apprentice, Rainpaw. It's her first time out, so I was showing her the borders. If you hadn't noticed, she had slipped on a rock and fell in the stream. And it's as much your border as it is ours." She added pointedly.

Falconclaw snorted. "Just don't let it happen again."

Fernshade summoned Rainpaw with a flick of her tail. "Come on. Let's not spend any more time with these mouse-brained cats." She muttered. Rainpaw fell in line behind her, glancing back at the hostile group.

"That's right, Rain_kit_! Run back to hide in nursery!" Bramblepaw yowled, a smug expression on his face. Stormpaw just looked embarrassed. He turned back to mutter something to his brother, anger flashing in his eyes. _I wonder what he said? _She turned back to Fernshade, surprised to feel a tugging in her heart. _Why would I want to go back there? Weird... _

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Featherstar yowled. _It's going to be about the WindClan cats, _Rainpaw thought. _Since I already know what he'll say, maybe I should go to the medicine cat's den about that thorn in my pad. _She had stepped on one on the way back to camp. _It's huge! _

She rose to her paws and padded into the medicine den entrance. "Littlelight?" she softly meowed, and spotted the small golden she cat bending over a pile of herbs in the corner.

"Almost out of horsetail... mouse-dung! I need more borage. I'll ask one of the apprentices to get some later." She muttered. The medicine cat picked up a few leaves in her mouth, turned around and spotted Rainpaw. "What do you want?" She mumbled around the leaves in her mouth. Rainpaw winced as she held her paw up. "I've got a huge thorn in my pad. I trod on one in the forest."

"Apprentices, apprentices." Littlelight muttered, and spat out the leaves. "Give me your paw."

Rainpaw held it out and watched warily as the medicine cat licked her pad and got a firm grip on the thorn. "Now, this might hurt a bit..." Littlelight plucked the thorn out and Rainpaw felt a fresh wave of pain shoot up her paw. "Ow!" She hissed, and licked it. Littlelight nodded. "Good, good. Continue licking your paw and it will soon feel better."

Rainpaw paused in between licks. "Thanks." she meowed, and stood up. "I'm hungry."

Littlelight snorted. "Go get some food then." The medicine cat picked up her herbs and padded out of the den, still muttering.

Rainpaw licked her lips as she saw the plump mouse laying on top of the fresh-kill pile. Glancing around, she raced over to it and picked it up in her mouth, then settled down to eat it. She took an over-sized bite and began to ravenously chew, its musky flavor seeping over her tongue. "Little kits like you should chew more slowly." _Lionpaw. _

She glanced at the golden tom, eyes narrowed. "Can't you go an annoy someone else?" She hissed. He ignored the question and settled down with a squirrel. "And I'm an _apprentice_ like _you_, in case you hadn't noticed." She spat.

He smirked. "You're a little apprentice. I'm a big warrior."

"Oh, sure you are, Lion_paw_." She said sarcastically. "Yes, a quarter moon's difference is _so _far apart."

Lionpaw shrugged. "All I know is that-" "Lionpaw, shouldn't you be on a patrol?" a voice cut him off.

Rainpaw glanced behind her and saw another apprentice, Sagepaw. Lionpaw looked around and spotted the dusk patrol leaving. He glanced ruefully at his fresh-kill, then meowed, "I guess so." He tossed the uneaten squirrel back on the pile, then raced to catch up with the patrol.

"Thanks for getting rid of that arrogant furball." Rainpaw meowed, relieved. Sagepaw purred.

"Don't mention it. I'm always glad to help out a friend." the black tabby she cat leaned closer. "Don't tell, but Lionpaw isn't on the patrol."

Rainpaw stifled and amused purr. "Got it."

She buried the carcass of the mouse, then headed to the apprentices' den. Sunpaw and Thrushpaw were already in their nests, excitedly mewing to each other. They turned to Rainpaw as she padded in. "Is it true you got in a fight with a WindClan cat?" Sunpaw asked, eyes wide with admiration. "And that he was _way _bigger than you?" Thrushpaw added on.

Rainpaw glanced uncomfortably at the ground. "No... Well, sort of... A WindClan apprentice named Bramblepaw attacked us, but Fernshade stopped him and sent him squealing like a kit across the border."

Sunpaw gasped. "Wow, what did she do?!" Rainpaw smirked at the memory.

"She pinned him to the ground. That was it. He freaked out and ran back across the border."

Thrushpaw snickered. "That's what I would expect from a mouse-hearted WindClan cat."

Rainpaw bit back a sharp retort. _Wait, why do I want to defend WindClan in the first place? _She shook away the thought and changed the subject. "Where can I sleep?" Thrushpaw patted a nest close to his and Sunpaw's.

"We made this for you." Rainpaw glanced gratefully at her brother and sister. "Thanks." She hopped in her nest and sank into the soft moss. "Goodnight." She felt one of her littermates lick her head. "Before you go to sleep, we're all battle training tomorrow with Lionpaw."

Rainpaw inwardly groaned. _Ugh, not him again! _She flicked her ears to show that she had heard, and let herself fall into the depths of sleep.

* * *

**Rainpaw's dream from StarClan will be in Italics!**

* * *

_Rainpaw was swiftly running on grassy hills, faster than ever, the wind rushing through her whiskers. Her paws barely skimmed the ground, and exhilaration swept throughout her pelt. The night sky spread over the horizon, stretching far beyond view. Its grandness and inexplicable depths made Rainpaw feel small and insignificant. The stars twinkled and winked at her, their brightness lighting up parts of the sky. They formed unfamiliar beautiful patterns, all of them uncountable._

_Rainpaw halted abruptly, her breath taken away by the beauty of what she saw. The moor broke off to a cliff, beyond that was a wondrous landscape. Forest blended into moor, __different hues of green dappling the ground. Shining rivers cut through the trees, silvery patterns flashing. In the middle was a shimmering lake. "Pretty, isn't it?" a soft voice purred beside her. She glanced up to find a pretty silver tabby she-cat looking at her. "My name is Silverstream." The she-cat continued. "I died a long time before you were born, when the Clan cats still lived in the old forest."_

_Rainpaw stared at Silverstream in awe. "Are... Are you from StarClan?" She squeaked. _

_"Indeed I am." She raised a paw and licked it. "But I was a cat just like you."_

_"Why would a StarClan cat visit _me_?" Rainpaw asked. Silverstream purred. _

_"Why not? We can choose who to visit, and I have chosen to visit you." Rainpaw felt like a kit._

_"Okay..."_

_"I have come bearing a warning." _

_"Oh." Rainpaw meowed, confused. _I haven't done anything against the warrior code...

_"You will walk a difficult path, young cat, that most do not have to endure. But you are a strong young she-cat, I'm sure you'll be fine." Silverstream fixed her gaze on the horizon, memories flashing behind her eyes._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Rainpaw asked. Silverstream looked at her with sorrow in her eyes._

_"I have walked a similar path. Though.. perhaps... yours will not end as tragically." _

_Rainpaw looked at the horizon, questions forming inside her, but her vision was fading. _I'm waking up, _she realized. she heard Silverstream's voice once again. "Love is a strange thing. Beautiful and kind, yet fierce and strong, as a mother's love for her kits." Rainpaw saw sunlight begin to filter into her vision._

_"May you find love wherever you are."_

**Whew! Another chapter done! Here's another poll! For the next chapter, would you like to hear:**

**- Stormpaw chewing out his brother for being mean to Rainpaw**

**- The Gathering with Rainpaw and her siblings and Stormpaw and his brother**

**- How the battle training went**

**- Or all three? Or two?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It looks like the Gathering won! But I kind of want to do all three... So this chapter will be a mix of Stormpaw chewing out his brother and Rainpaw battle training. Hold onto your tails, folks, because shortly (as in a few minutes) I'll be posting the next chapter which will contain the Gathering!**

**And here are a bunch of cookies for getting me to 23 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much guys! My goal this time is 2-7 more reviews. I would love to get to 40 before school starts again!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Just an apology: I wrote most of this when I had just woken up and was still half-asleep and the other bit when I was multitasking... So hopefully it's not too bad...**

**:)**

**Chapter 3**

Stormpaw glared at his brother as Rainpaw left. "Did you have to be that mean?" Bramblepaw started at him in surprise.

"But she's from an enemy Clan! _And_ she crossed the border!" He meowed. Stormpaw rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

"Ths stream might be the border, _however_, we put our marks on the banks." Stormpaw explained slowly, "That concludes that the river is no cat's territory. Anyone can drink from it. Or fall in it."

Bramblepaw snorted. "Why do you have to be so logical?! Whatever." He flicked his tail and stomped away. _Mouse-brain_. Stormpaw glanced back to where Rainpaw had disappeared, surprised to feel his heart tugging him across the border. He kept his paws fixated in place. Thoughts raced across his mind._ So Rainkit is Rain_paw _now. It was good to say hi again. Well, that wasn't a great way to say hello, but at least I saw her again. I hope we'll both be at the Gathering tomorrow. I wonder if she thinks this much about me as I do about her. Wait, what?!_

"Stormpaw, hurry up!" Brampblepaw called. Stormpaw reluctantly turned away from the border and followed his brother.

"If she's at the Gathering, apologize to her."

Bramblepaw sighed. "Fine." He grunted, and quickened his pace. "Race you back to camp!" Stormpaw followed, picking up his speed until his was rushing over the grass as fast as the wind.

* * *

**Battle Training (The Next Afternoon)**

* * *

Rainpaw purred with amusement as Sunpaw tackled Lionpaw and pinned him to the ground. _Who's the kit now, huh?_ Lionpaw gaped at her and thrust his hind paws on the ground, trying to get a good pawhold and flip himself over. But Sunpaw pressed him flat on the ground and held him steady. He was defeated.

"Great job, Sunpaw!" Ashwhisker meowed to his apprentice. "Now, Lionpaw, what could you have done differently?" Rainpaw swiveled her gaze to him.

Lionpaw stuck his nose in the air. "Sunpaw cheated." He meowed simply, unable to admit his own defeat. Rainpaw glared at him. _Stuck-up mouse-brained arrogant furball! _Sunpaw gasped and leaped on him. "_I_ didn't cheat. You're just embarrassed you were beaten by a new apprentice!"

_Go Sunpaw! _Rainpaw silently cheered. Ashwhisker stared warningly at the golden tom. "Be careful what you say. I'm going to talk to Featherstar about your ridiculous behavior. For now, go back to camp and clean the elder's den."

Lionpaw, shocked, stared at him. "You're... You're not serious?" Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes and glared at the golden tom.

"Go." As soon as Lionpaw padded out of sight, he turned back to the large group of apprentices. "We're going to take part in a practice battle today, which I like to call "Defend the Camp." He meowed. Rainpaw glanced around at all the apprentices. _Okay, so there are my siblings, me, Treepaw, Grasspaw, Larkpaw, Copperpaw, Coalpaw, Mossypaw and Sagepaw. _

"This is how the game works. We split into two teams." He flicked his tail around the group. "Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, Treepaw, Grasspaw, and Coalpaw, you are on this team. Go stand over by that hazel bush."

Rainpaw whispered to Sunpaw, "Good luck." Sunpaw nodded and raced away.

"The rest of you stand over by that fern." Rainpaw raced over to the bush with her teammates, ready to begin.

Ashwhisker explained the rules. "The hazel bush is one team's camp, while the fern bush is the other team's camp. You each want to capture each other's camp." Rainpaw followed everything he said, letting each detail sink into her brain. "The first cat to reach the other's camp wins. You want to defend your camp. Understand?" All of the apprentices nodded. "There will be no unsheathed claws or biting." The apprentices nodded again, eager to get on to fighting.

"Begin."

Rainpaw whispered, only loud enough for her team to hear, "Mossypaw and Larkpaw, guard the ferns." The two cats nodded and moved into position. "Let's go." She crept forward, eyeing the opposing team. _Maybe if I sneak around behind it I can reach the hazel bush... _She quickly explained her plan to Copperpaw and Sagepaw, who agreed to cover her.

Copperpaw rushed forward at the bush, and her brother sprang to stop her. They fell into a yowling tussle, while Rainpaw snuck behind a tree overhanging the hazel. She silently clawed her way up the rough bark, and balanced on the tree branch. It was way more wobbly than she expected.

_Okay, Rainpaw, kept it steady, go nice and slowly..._ The wind tossed the branch side-to-side and she slipped on the branch and let out a startled yowl. "Help!"

* * *

Thrushpaw watched his sister land with a _thump_ on the ground and cry out, "Ow!"

He raced over to Rainpaw's side, worry written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

Rainpaw nodded, looking more annoyed than in pain. "Mouse-brained thorn." She mumbled and licked her paw. Ashwhisker padded over and glanced at Rainpaw with concern.

"Rainpaw, go straight to the medicine cat's den and get that treated." He ordered.

Rainpaw glared at him. "Didn't you hear me say I'm fine?! Okay, I'll go." She added when Ashwhisker began to look hurt. He sighed and turned back to the apprentices.

* * *

Rainpaw limped into the medicine cat's den. "I got another thorn." She announced, and held out her paw once Littlelight padded over.

The medicine cat snorted and muttered, "How many thorns have you picked up?"

"All the thorns in the forest!" Rainpaw joked, trying to lighten up the other cat. She flinched as Littlelight plucked out the thorn with expert teeth, and began to lick her paw. "Thanks." She meowed, and limped back out of the den.

The training group was already back, choosing their share of prey. Rainpaw stalked up to almost empty pile and sniffed the remains. "Wanna share a squirrel with me?" A voice behind her purred. She spun around and spotted Ashwhisker uncertainly patting a juicy squirrel with his paw. Rainpaw's mouth watered at the sight of it laying on the forest floor.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, and they settled down on either side of it. Rainpaw took a huge bite and mumbled, "How'd the rest of training go?"

Ashwhisker twitched his whiskers with amuesment. "Sagepaw launched herself over Thrushpaw and reached the hazel bush. Your team won."

Rainpaw gave a jubilant leap in the air. "We won! Yes!" And settled down almost as quickly to bite off the last piece of squirrel. "Thanks Ashwhisker!" She meowed, and raced across the clearing.

_Where is Fernshade? I've got something to ask her. S_he stopped beside Sunpaw, who was waltzing into the apprentices den. "Have you seen Fernshade anywhere?"

She panted. Sunpaw shook her head, then meowed, "If you're wondering whether or not we're going to the gathering, we are." _That answers my question. Yes! _

* * *

Rainpaw sped down the shoreline of the lake, paws thrumming against the ground. "Race you to the island!" She called to Copperpaw. The she-cat purred and chased after her. The night sky opened up its magnificence while numerous stars sparkled, winking at the excited apprentice and reminding her of her dream.

She thrust her paws forwards, willing them to move faster on the ground. Soon she was racing the wind, her paws barely skimming the pebbly shore. She glanced back at her competitor, when suddenly she tripped over something soft and was flung to the ground in a flurry of whiskers and tails.

"Watch it!" A gruff meow warned. Rainpaw glanced up and seethed with embarrassment when she saw the deputy watching her sternly.

"Sorry, Boulderfur." She mewed and backed away. the deputy shook his head and continued walking.

Soon they reached the tree-bridge. Rainpaw felt nervousness bubble up inside her as she watched the cats climb up the log and make their way over to the island. _How will I ever get over? _

"Climb up and over." A voice murmured. "I'll be right behind you." She glanced beside her and found her mother looking at her lovingly.

"Thanks, Flowerstem." Her mother nodded and nosed her up the tree trunk. Rainpaw unsheathed her claws and gripped the slippery log. All the bark had been rubbed off after years of using it, and water from the lake was lapping hungrily at the bottom of the trunk. The deep, dark water quivered and the waves reached up to grab the tree. Rainpaw shivered and sprang over the log, relieved when she made it to the other side. She turned to Flowerstem. "What do I do now?"

Flowerstem purred. "Go into the island and meet the other apprentices." Rainpaw squeaked with joy and raced through the bushes to the center of the island. What she saw took her breath away. _So. Many. Cats. _Different cat scent wafted in and out of her nose. The felines wove around in the crowd, mingling with each other and talking. The ThunderClanners broke up and scattered about in the huge crowd.

"We're t-tagging along with you, if you d-don't mind." A nervous voice stuttered. Rainpaw cast a look behind her to find Sunpaw and Thrushpaw chasing after her. Thrushpaw looked overwhelmed, while Sunpaw stared at the cats around her with wonder.

"Alright, follow me." Rainpaw meowed, and kept walking towards the center.

"Where are we going?" Sunpaw called.

"I'm finding apprentices." Rainpaw answered without looking back. _Is Stormpaw here? Please please please please let him be at the Gathering! _She scanned the clearing for a gray tabby pelt. _There! _A gray tabby apprentice was crouching with a group of other apprentices Rainpaw had never seen before. She padded up, forgetting about her siblings.

"-and then the badger lumbered away and we were safe!" A ginger she cat was meowing as Rainpaw crept up. She sat down in between a silver she cat and gray tom. The she cat looked at her in surprise.

"You're new, aren't you." She meowed. Rainpaw felt self-conscious as all the apprentices turned to look at her. Stormpaw looked up from his conversation with the ginger she cat and flicked his tail.

"Hi Rainpaw." His gaze was unreadable.

Rainpaw felt butterflies tickle her stomach. "Hi Stormpaw." She whispered. _What's wrong with me? This is so unlike my usual self! _She forced the nervous feeling down and lifted her head. "Nice to see you again." She meowed more clearly.

She felt a tail tap her head, and turned to see Sunpaw staring at her. "You _know_ him?" She meowed questioningly.

Rainpaw felt embarrassed. _Oh yeah, that's right. I didn't tell her about the tunnels... _"I... I saw him on a patrol..."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and gave Rainpaw a look that said, "Whatever." And pranced away to Stormpaw. Rainpaw followed, then checked to make sure Thrushpaw was with them.

He was looking wide-eyed at a pretty gray she cat. "Hey.. I'm new. I mean, my name isn't new, it's Thrushpaw, but..." He trailed off, looking embarrassed. The apprentice purred. "I'm Lilypaw, a new ShadowClan apprentice. Nice to meet you." He continued to chat with her, so Rainpaw abandoned him to talk and padded over to Stormpaw, thinking, _Toms! _

"-And I caught a really big squirrel on my first day out as an apprentice." Sunpaw boasted as Rainpaw sat down beside her and Stormpaw. "And I sneaked out of camp once as a kit. And I was attacked by a fox. And I..." Rainpaw drowned out her sister's repetitive talking and focused on Stormpaw. He was watching Sunpaw with an almost impatient look. He shuffled his paws and glanced at Rainpaw with an expression the begged, _help me!_

Stormpaw was saved as a call rung out, "Let the Gathering begin!" A silver she cat crouched on a branch of an oak tree, staring out over the Clan cats. "I will go first!" She yowled.

"Who's that?" Rainpaw hissed to Stormpaw.

"That's Silverstar, my leader." He answered. "And Reedstar, the RiverClan leader, is that brown tom. Marshstar of ShadowClan is that she cat." Rainpaw nodded And focused on what the WindClan leader was saying.

"We drove out a fox a few sunrises ago. It headed for your territory, Featherstar." _I wonder if it was the same one that chased me? _

Featherstar squeezed his mouth into a straight line. "We'll keep an eye out for it." He replied curtly.

Silverstar nodded her head and looked out over the cats. "We have two new apprentices. Stormpaw and Bramblepaw are now training as loyal WindClan warriors."

Rainpaw cheered as loudly as she could for Stormpaw, and gave him a friendly flick of her tail. He ducked his head, clearly pleased.

Marshstar paced forward next. "All is well with ShadowClan. We have a new apprentice, Lilypaw!" The Clan cats cheered and called out her name. Rainpaw glanced around and spotted the she cat with her head lifted high. As the cheers died down, Marshstar meowed, "ShadowClan has nothing more to report."

Reedstar puffed out his chest. "We have a new warrior! Rainpool has completed her training." The cats yowled, "Rainpool, Rainpool, Rainpool!" Rainpaw twitched her whiskers. _We have a similar name! Cool! _

Featherstar glanced around the island, then meowed, "We have _three _new apprentices. Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, and Rainpaw are now training to be ThunderClan warriors."

Rainpaw felt embarrassment seep up in her, but determined not to show it she lifted her head proudly. "Great job." Stormpaw whispered in her ear. She glanced at him, surprised to see an emotion flash in his eyes. _Happiness? Excitement? Affection?!_ It was gone before she could be sure.

"Other than that, we have nothing else to report." Featherstar, followed by the other leaders, leaped down from the branch. The cats began to mix again, and Rainpaw heard an embarrassed voice mew, "Hey, Rainpaw." She turned around, and spotted Bramblepaw.

The fur lifted on her spine, and she growled. "What do _you_ want." She spat, then suddenly remember the truce. With great effort, she forced the fur to lay flat on her spine and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Bramblepaw averted his gaze. "I... I just wanted to say..." Suddenly he sat up striaght and looked Rainpaw directly in the eyes. "I apologize for my behavior at the border." He meowed clearly. "It was wrong of me and I ask for your forgiveness."

Rainpaw blinked, surprised. She hadn't expected him to say that. Warmth crept up in her, and she dipped her head. "Well then, Bramblepaw, I forgive you."

Bramblepaw looked relieved. "Thank you. I'll look forward to when we meet again."

Rainpaw twitched her whiskers. "As will I."

"ThunderClan, we are leaving!" Featherstar's cry echoed across the clearing. Rainpaw tossed Bramblepaw a regretful glance. "I've got to go." She meowed. "Bye!"

Bramblepaw flicked his tail. "Bye!"

Rainpaw whipped around and chased after her already leaving Clanmates. Suddenly she was aware of someone beside her. "Tomorrow. Moonhigh. The border." Stormpaw hissed, then abruptly stopped. Rainpaw nodded and flexed her muscles, racing out of the clearing.

**For some reason, that took a long time to write. I have a poll on my profile about what you want to see next. Please check it out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It looks like Stormpaw and Rainpaw meeting up won! Just saying, on the poll, I put a battle, and then I realized that would be pointless considering that the Clans hadn't provoked one another. But there will DEFINITELY be a battle in this story. Most definitely. :) Ooooooo and I added a little thing in the the last chapter with Bramblepaw and Rainpaw and Ashwhisker and Rainpaw! Heh heh. So who can guess the toms that will like Rainpaw?**

**I'm so happy! I'm only at chapter 4 and I have 28 reviews! Thank you times a million!**

**FYI, I am putting my other warriors story "Rise of the Clans: The Awakening" on hold until I finish this.**

**xxsnow- Thank you! Here is the update!**

**LakeStream- Thanks! I had no idea how I was gonna write this at first, but, here it is!**

**Hawkclaw of thunderclan- I'll get them up right away! :)**

**ZM- :D**

**Amberflame805- Awwww thanks! Is it really that good? I smiled really big at your review! :D**

***tosses a million cookies and invisible plushies at reviewers***

**Chapter 4**

_What's the harm in going to meet him? I mean, it's not like it'll hurt our Clans, right..? _Rainpaw pushed the thoughts out of her mind and sped towards the border. She leaped over a log barring her path and raced across the leaf-covered ground. _I know it's against the warrior code and all... but... whatever. _She stopped beside the stream that marked the border. _Where is he? _

"Look up." meowed an amused voice. Rainpaw peered up into the topmost branches of an oak.

"Okay, Stormpaw, come out. I know you're up there." The tabby tom blinked at her, before dropping down one branch at a time to land on the ground.

"Where did you learn to climb like that?" Rainpaw asked, impressed. Stormpaw launched himself from a low branch and landed on the ground next to her. He gave his pelt a few swift licks.

"Before I found the tunnels, I would sneak out and practice climbing trees." He looked embarrassed._Why would he? There's no need to, anyways. _

Rainpaw purred. "How long have you been coming to the tunnels?"

Stormpaw glanced around, then mewed softly in her ear, "Three moons."

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so secretive? There is no one here but you and me." Stormpaw ducked his head.

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"This isn't how you usually act..."

"Yeah? How would you know how I usually act? We're from different Clans, after all."

Rainpaw started in surprise. "You were so calm when we first met. You hardly showed any emotion. And now just _look_ at you!"

Stormpaw scuffled his paws. "Yeah... Well... Let's not talk about that right now."

"What ever you say, Storm_star_."

Stormpaw snorted, then scampered up a nearby tree. "I have an idea." He announced. Rainpaw tilted her head to the side. "I'm the leader, and you can be my deputy."

Rainpaw narrowed her eyes. "What if _I_ want to be leader?"

"I'm leader. And I name you... uh... Rainfall." Stormpaw hopped to the ground. "ShadowClan is attacking! Hurry! Gather the Clan and we will fight!"

Rainpaw batted at a pretend enemy. "Take that, you mouse-hearts!" She yowled. "Crow-food eating vermin!"

Stormpaw suddenly stopped clawing at a fern bush and meowed, "We should make up a Clan together, and whenever we meet we can use that Clan name."

Rainpaw nodded. "I like that idea." She agreed.

"Er, what about a name?" Stormpaw asked.

Rainpaw frowned for a moment, but an idea came to her head. "How about LightningClan, since it was made by Stormpaw and Rainpaw?"

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that is a great name." He licked his paw and began to wash his ears. "It would be interesting if there was another Clan at the lake."

Rainpaw nodded, and sat down, annoyed that Stormpaw obviously didn't want to play-fight anymore.

"Are we going to get back to our fight or what?" Rainpaw asked.

Stormpaw purred. "Sure." He meowed, bunching his muscles. "LightningClan, attack!"

* * *

**Thrushpaw's POV**

"Why are you so tired?" Thrushpaw asked his sister. Rainpaw just shrugged.

"I've been training hard." She mewed sleepily, letting out a huge yawn. Thrushpaw looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe you can get a long sleep tonight. Seeing that you weren't in your nest last night. Or the night before. Or for about a moon, in fact."

Rainpaw kept her chin lifted high, although Thrushpaw was sure he could detect a flash of guilt in her eyes. "And don't tell me you were enjoying the late evenings."

She glanced at the ground uncomfortably. "I like to go on midnight hunts, that's all." Thrushpaw felt hotly aware that his sister was lying to him.

"For a moon? You should have dropped your prey on the pile." He said smoothly, relieved that his mew didn't tremble.

"Yes... Well..." Rainpaw scuffled the ground, breaking off, then glancing to the side. "Hey, look! There's Ashwhisker. I'm going to go talk to him." She scampered away from Thrushpaw leaving him alone by the apprentices' den. _Where has she been?_

He stared after her uncertainly, and reluctantly stood and and paced over to the fresh-kill pile. Thrushpaw looked longingly at a juicy mouse, large for leaf-fall season. _I've already fed the elders, so I suppose I can eat this. _He started to it, just a Mossypaw picked it up and settled down.

She must've noticed his forlorn expression, because she waved her tail invitingly at him. "Want to share? I can't finish it all by myself." Thrushpaw felt his mouth water.

"Sure!" He mewed gratefully and settled down on the opposite side of the mouse.

Thrushpaw let her take the first bite, then sank his teeth in the still warm prey. "Tasty." He mumbled. Soon they had finished, and the sun had begun to set.

"See you later." He meowed to Mossypaw, and pranced into the apprentices' den. Most of the apprentices were in there, and Rainpaw was already curled up in her nest.

Thrushpaw slid into his across from her, keeping his ears pricked in case she left again. Soon enough, as the sun sunk behind the horizon and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky, he heard rustling in Rainpaw's nest. He opened his eyes just enough to see her slide out of the den, glancing nervously around her.

As soon as the rustling stopped, he rose to his paws and padded out of the den. _I'm going to get to the bottom of her disappearances, once and for all._


	6. Chapter 5

**ScipioPB- Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! XD Let's see what happens next!**

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- First of all, I love your pen name! :)**

**Second of all, thank you for the review! It really meant a lot.**

**ZM- :)**

**xxsnow- dun dun dun! Cliffffffffffffffff-hangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr (imagine me singing this is in a really exaggerated opera voice) Thanks! :)**

**LakeStream- Let's see what Thrushpaw does!**

**Amberflame805- Thank youuuuuuuuu! :)**

**Yay 34 reviews! *Does awkward happy dance* Oh yeah!**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing! :3**

**Chapter 5**

Thrushpaw swiftly glanced around the clearing, before racing across to the dirt-place tunnel. _Mouse-dung!_ He hissed inwardly as he careened into a bramble bush. _Now I have probably thorns all over me!_ He glanced at his fur, surprised to see only a couple of brambles sticking to the edges of his long, fluffy fur. He shook out his pelt, and continued after Rainpaw.

Thrushpaw sniffed the ground, trying to pick up her scent. It was just clinging to a fern bush. _So she went this way..._ He raised his head in the direction she went. "The WindClan border." He mewed aloud, mystified. Thrushpaw padded slowly forwards, trying to find her trail, then began to sprint as it led steadily towards the border.

He slowed to a halt as he heard rustling in a holly bush. "Fox-dung!" A cat cried from inside. "I missed it!" Rainpaw came backing out from the bush, her tortoiseshell fur sticking up everywhere. "Stupid rabbit." She muttered, and began to lick her paws. Thrushpaw glanced around awkwardly, then let out a small cough. Rainpaw spun around, neck fur sticking up. Then she relaxed as she spotted Thrushpaw, although her tail still bristled.

"Er... Hi Thrushpaw." She meowed. "What are you doing here? I was just hunting." She seemed to add on the last part very quickly. Thrushpaw again felt as though she was not telling the full truth.

"Same as you." He angled his ears toward the holly bush. "I suppose you lost a rabbit."

Rainpaw sighed plaintively. "It was a nice, plump one too. It could have fed the queens."

Thrushpaw tensed, scenting that the rabbit had returned. "You can have a chance to get it back now." He dropped into a crouch, Rainpaw doing the same. "Wait here. I'll sneak around and drive it to you." Rainpaw nodded, then flattened herself even further to the ground.

Thrushpaw placed one paw slowly after another, carefully attempting to step on the leaf-mold without making it crackle. The rabbit was feeding on a few leaves, ears twitching as it listened for danger. _Well, Rabbit. _He thought, still stalking, _You will find the danger. _Suddenly he let out a ferocious snarl and landed directly behind the rabbit. It shot him one terrified glance and pelted away, straight for Rainpaw's claws. It let out a shrill squeal, and he heard Rainpaw yowl triumphantly through a mouthful of fur. "I got it!"

Thrushpaw dashed up to his sister. "Great job! I'll come with you back to the camp, if you'd like." He wanted to see Rainpaw's reaction.

Regret flashed briefly in her eyes, and she glanced around to the WindClan border. "I was going to hunt more, but I suppose..." She turned around and padded in the direction of camp, tail flicking with annoyance. Thrushpaw watched her carefully. The way her eyes had looked sadly at the border, how her trail had led directly to it, how her tail was now dragging in the dust. Something was definitely wrong. _And whatever that is, _he vowed, _I will get to the bottom of it._

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw seethed with annoyance and regret. She had been on her way to see Stormpaw, and had decided to hunt along the way. But her nosy brother had obviously decided to follow her. Luckily he had found her before she had met with Stormpaw, so she didn't have to explain what she was doing hanging out with a WindClan tom. Thrushpaw was padded behind her now, stumbling every now and then with the weight of the rabbit.

She sniffed and raised her head, unwilling to show her emotions. But Thrushpaw had probably seen it anyways. She sighed, losing her feisty demeanor for a moment. _I guess I'll have to see him after the Gathering tomorrow. If I'm even going. _She followed the path into camp and stepped into the ravine. Everything was quiet and peaceful, the chilly leaf-fall night air wreathing around Rainpaw. She welcomed the clear, crisp air into her lungs, feeling it ruffle her fur and fill her pelt.

Thrushpaw teetered over to the almost-empty fresh-kill pile, and dropped the rabbit on top. Rainpaw snorted as he tripped over a squirrel and careened to the floor, bumping his nose. "Ow." He muttered, and drew himself to his paws. "I'm going back to my nest." He muttered to Rainpaw, staring at her through narrowed eyes. Rainpaw felt confusion bubble up inside her. _What was _that _all about?! _

Thrushpaw had already reached the den, and Rainpaw soon followed him. He was still looking at her through slitted eyes, the fainest gleam in them.

Rainpaw decided to ignore him and settled down into her nest. She rested her tail over her nose, and looked up at the stars. They were peeking through leaves, shining as brightly as ever. _Goodnight. _She mewed inwardly, showing a huge yawn to Thrushpaw. He rolled his eyes, then closed his lids. Rainpaw let herself sink into the depths of sleep, darkness overtaking her mind.

_Rainpaw was loping across an unending hill. It steadily sloped upwards, becoming more jagged and rocky and she ran. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. She was surrounded by thorns on all sides. The sun shone down on her back, scorching and hot. A burning scent tickled her nose. The sun was shooting its rays at a nearby thorn bush, alighting it on fire. Suddenly the whole bush was caught aflame, blazing and surrounding her on all sides. As the flames attacked her fur, pain seared her body and filled her vision. A voice whispered in her ear, filled with sorrow and fear. "Beware the blazing sun." It subsided, until it was no more than a breath. "For even though it brings warmth, it can also bring scorching flames." _

Suddenly the dream ended, leaving Rainpaw breathless and shocked. _Wha... What. Was. That?! _She thought, fear trickling through her pelt. Eyes blinked at her from the corner of the den. "You okay?" Rainpaw nodded.

"Just a dream." She muttered, and licked a paw. The eyes narrowed at her. They were ice blue. Freezing. And startling. And unfamiliar. Whose were they? Definitely not any of her Clan's or Stormpaw's eyes. Suddenly the cat snarled and slashed his claws at her flank, glinting white in the dim moonlight. Rainpaw gasped and leaped back, only just avoiding the claws. Suddenly countless other eyes opened, malice flashing in them. They leaped on Rainpaw and pinned her down. She was only able to yowl one sentence before they covered her mouth with a tail.

"ThunderClan! We're under attack!"

**And cue the cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 6

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- The Chapter is up! :) THX! :D**

**Guest- thank you! I smiled so big at your review!**

**Amberflame805- heh heh two cliffhangers in a row XD**

**Eaglestar of Ionia- Thanks!**

**LakeStream- One of those guesses is correct!**

**Ocean of My Existence- thank you! :) Here is the update!**

**ScipioPB- oh no! *turns into a cat* We must fight off the intruders! XD**

**ZM- LightningClan and the scorching sun are not related, but you will eventually find out what the scorching sun means. Go Rainpaw too!**

**You guys get cookies and plushies!**

**BWA HA HA HA HA HA TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A DAY! I'm done blabbering now.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Sunpaw's POV**

"ThunderClan, we're under attack!"

Sunpaw awoke with a start to the sound of Rainpaw's terrified voice. She struggled to get to her paws and open her eyes, seeing the other apprentices do the same. "Help!" Came a muffled meow. Sunpaw spun around, trying to find her sister.

"Rainpaw!" She yowled. "Where are you?!" Suddenly claws slashed across her flank. Sunpaw gasped in agony, feeling blood begin to leak down her side. The claws lashed forwards again, but this time Sunpaw managed to avoid them. She narrowed her eyes, beginning to get used to the dark. A large group of cats- rogues or loners by the smell of them- had pinned Rainpaw to the ground. Rainpaw struggled underneath them, but the rogues held her still.

"Get away from my sister!" Sunpaw shrieked, slowly unsheathing her claws. She felt someone nudge her in the side, and quickly glanced around to find her denmates had formed a battle line beside her.

Sagepaw stepped forwards. She hissed at the intruders, eyes narrowed. "Get out of here, or you're dead." She spat. The rogues snickered among themselves.

"And what will a little cat like you do about it?" A large black tom sneered.

Sagepaw exchanged one, long look with her denmates, then looked back at the cats. "This." She yowled, and cannoned herself straight into the tom. He was clearly taken by surprise. The other apprentices dashed after her, leaping on different cats.

Sunpaw locked eyes with a small tabby tom about her age. She bared her teeth, and leaped onto his back. They fell into a writhing, screeching tussle, fighting with claws unsheathed and teeth ripping. This was no training session. They were fighting for victory.

The screeching must have brought the other cats out of their dens, because Mossflame attacked the tom Sunpaw was fighting, sending him flying away with a single swipe. Sunpaw inwardly seethed with annoyance. _I could have defeated him on my own! _She pushed the thought down and mewed a quick thanks, and turned back to the battle.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw scored her claws across the flank of a brown tabby, eyes narrowed in anger. The tabby flinched and rounded on her, teeth bared. "You'll never win!" She hissed, and Rainpaw snarled.

She leaped onto the tabby's back, slicing her extended claws into her fur. She yowled in agony, preparing to roll over in an attempt to throw Rainpaw off. Rainpaw unhooked her claws, watching the tabby fall over with the unexpected weight change. She then launched herself onto the cat's unprotected underbelly, ready to claw her fur off. The cat was prepared, though, and flung Rainpaw off with one strong kick of her hind legs. Rainpaw sailed through the air with nothing to brace her paws on, and landed next to the nettle patch.

She lay, dazed, and watched the tabby stalk up to her. Her expression was close to a sneer, eyes narrowed in hatred. She pinned Rainpaw to the ground, eyes fixated on Rainpaw's throat. She lowered her head to deliver the killing bite, when suddenly she sprang back with a yowl of fury. Lionpaw had latched himself onto the she-cat's tail, chomping down hard with gleaming teeth.

Rainpaw watched in shock as he swiped her over the ears and clawed at her face. The cat shot him a terrified glance and raced out of the clearing, followed by a few of her fellow rogues. She slowly sat up and stared at Lionpaw. "What... Why..." She stopped speaking and gaped at him, too lost for words.

Lionpaw growled. "I would do that for any of my Clanmates." He turned around and stalked away, leaving Rainpaw to look after him. _Why did he do that for me?_

* * *

**Thrushpaw's POV**

Thrushpaw looked around the remains of camp. The thorn tunnel had been absolutely trampled. Blood and fur were everywhere, and cats lay panting and licking their wounds. Littlelight hurried from cat to cat, paw wrapped in cobwebs. Quailkit was hurrying behind her, grasping herbs in his tiny jaws.

Thrushpaw looked around for his siblings. Sunpaw was boasting, as usual, to Lionpaw about how she defeated a tom twice her size. Rainpaw was crouching in a corner, looking utterly shocked.

He padded up to his sister and prodded her with a claw. "Hey Rainpaw. Are you all right?" Rainpaw slowly shifted her gaze to him, a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm fine... I just-" Suddenly she swayed on her paws and collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. Thrushpaw felt anxiety and fear rise in his throat.

"Littlelight! Come over here! Rainpaw's hurt!"

The medicine cat spat out a wad of leaves and pressed them into a wound on Boulderfur's shoulder. "Can't you see we all are?" She grunted crossly, then started over.

Her eyes widened as she saw Rainpaw. "Quick! Get me horsetail and more cobwebs!" Unsure who she was talking to, Thrushpaw looked around, then spotted Quailkit racing into the medicine den.

He focused his attention on his sister. Her breathing was low and shallow, and blood was slowly pooling around her. Suddenly he heard a gasp.

"My kit!" Flowerstem rushed over to Rainpaw's side, urgently covering her face in licks. "Wake up, Rainpaw!" She wailed, and nosed Rainpaw's flank. The she-cat made no reply.

Littlelight nosed the anxious queen out of the way. "I'm working here!" She hissed, then began to chew herbs. Once she had them in a pulp, she spat them out and pressed them into a wound on Rainpaw's side. "She's in shock." Littlelight added more quietly. "I need her to chew up these thyme leaves." She propped Rainpaw up against the edge of the stone hollow, and shoved pulped thyme leaves in her mouth. She began to massage Rainpaw's throat, making sure the leaves were swallowed.

Suddenly Rainpaw spluttered and opened her eyes. She stared into the eyes of her anxious mother. "I'm alright, Flowerstem." She rasped, though she was clearly in pain.

Littlelight nudged Quailkit, who had just returned. "See to her until I'm done." She whispered. More loudly she added, "Rainpaw, go inside my den and stay there for two sunrises. You need to rest."

For once, Rainpaw didn't argue, just slowly padded into the den. Her tail drooped, and her eyes were half-closed in exhaustion. Thrushpaw watched his sister go, anxiety fading. It was clear she was just over-tired. _And from what, I wonder?_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Thrushpaw dashed to the Highledge as the familiar summons rang out.

Featherstar was seated on the top, a long scratch still leaking blood. Most cats had already gathered, and Thrushpaw sat next to Sagepaw and Copperpaw.

"We have just won a battle," Featherstar began. _I think we know that, _Thrushpaw thought to himself. "And many cats are wounded. However, we must prove to the other Clans that we are strong!" Meows of agreement came from the crowd, but Thrushpaw was confused. _Surely they cannot already know we were attacked? It has barely been a few heartbeats! _"We will attend the Gathering tomorrow, and bring our least injured cats with us. Boulderfur," He addressed his deputy, "Later, organize the Gathering patrol. For now, I can turn my heart to a lighter duty." The Clan whispered among themselves, wondering what would happen.

"Sagepaw, please step forwards."

Sagepaw gasped. "Me?" She mewed, obviously surprised. Thrushpaw nudged her.

"Go on." He whispered. Sagepaw uncertainly glanced around, then padded to the foot of the rock where Featherstar was waiting.

"This cat fought bravely in the battle. Sagepaw led her denmates when they were in trouble, bringing them to fight together. She deserves her warrior name."

Sagepaw scuffled the ground. "This apprentice has trained hard in the ways of a warrior, and I name her Sageflight." The newly named Sageflight respectfully licked her leader's shoulder, while he rested his muzzle on her head. Then Sageflight jumped back.

"Sageflight! Sageflight! Sageflight!" The cats cheered enthusiastically. Thrushpaw knew Sageflight had joined ThunderClan as a rogue, but she had earned her place within the Clan.

Sageflight leaped down from the rock and was surrounded by her Clanmates, receiving words of congratulations. "You have to guard the camp tonight." Hawktalon reminded her gruffly, with a hint of humor in his voice. Sageflight flicked him with her tail.

"I know, mouse-brain." She teased. Thrushpaw felt excited for his friend, but a nagging thought that had been on his mind for days pestered his brain. _Where has Rainpaw _really_ been sneaking off to?_


	8. Chapter 7

**xxsnow- Yeah I like Thrushpaw too. Thanks!**

**ZM- So true!**

**LakeStream- Here's the next chappie!**

**Amberflame805- XD *noms on plushie and cuddles cookie* XDXDXD**

**XLorienXWarriorsX- Thanks! Here is another chapter!**

**Lightningsplash- Thanks!  
**

**48 reviews! YAY! Let's make it to 50! I'd love to make it to 55 before school starts!**

**Chapter 7**

**Stormpaw's POV**

Stormpaw impatiently waited at the tree-bridge, excitement sweeping over his pelt. The island stood in the lake, full moon shining down onto it. He could just make out the shapes of moving cats scattered on the bank or pushing through the bushes. _I hope Rainpaw will be there, _he thought eagerly. He hadn't seen her last night, and he had started to get worried.

Finally Bramblepaw leaped onto the trunk, clawing his way along the bark. Stormpaw followed him, and was relieved when he made it to the shore without falling in the cold, dark water.

He raced into the clearing, but slowed when he smelled ThunderClan hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly he felt a pelt brush against his side. "Hey Stormpaw." Meowed a high-pitched voice. Stormpaw inwardly sighed, then faced his Clanmate, Runningpaw. She was staring at him strangely, eyes sparking with some emotion.

She glanced from side to side, then meowed loudly, "Wanna go sit and talk?"

Stormpaw shivered. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. Her obvious flirtations never worked on him.

"Looo, uh, Runningpaw." He began, when suddenly a bright golden pelt pushed in between the two cats.

* * *

**Sunpaw's POV**

She found herself staring at _him_. His neat gray pelt shone in the moonlight, green eyes giving away nothing. He must be feeling it too. _Love_.

She had noticed him looking uncomfortable talking to that she-cat... _What was her name? Flypaw? Swimmingpaw? Oh yeah, Runningpaw!_ ... And had decided to barge her out of the way and talk to him.

And there they were.

Sunpaw flashed Stormpaw her best purr, hoping he would notice her. "Hi Stormpaw!" She squealed. Stormpaw glanced around and slowly backed away, looking a bit startled. Surely he remembered her!

"Uh... Hi?" He meowed slowly.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "Remember me? Sunpaw? The one who was telling you all her great accomplishments last Gathering?"

Stormpaw snorted. "Yes, I remember, O great leader." He meowed sarcastically. Sounds a lot like Rainpaw. Sunpaw pushed away the thought.

"Have you seen Rainpaw?" He mewed hopefully. Was that _affection_ in his eyes? Sunpaw thought with horror. With a flick of her tail, she pushed away the suspicion. _No, it can't be. _We're_ supposed to be in love. _

"Rainpaw's back at camp. She lost a lot of blood after the battle, and is recovering. She should be back in training in a half-moon. Did I tell you I defeated a rogue twice my size and strength? After I sent him squealing into the bushes, I took on a tabby with very long claws. And then I attack a tortoiseshell. And a silver cat. And I defeated every cat I met! And..."

Sunpaw continued to talk non-stop about the battle, unaware that a few apprentices had crept up to listen.

Suddenly one interrupted. "So you are weak because of the battle!"

Sunpaw glared at her. Runningpaw. "No, we are not because we are too good at fighting to be weak." The she cat narrowed her eyes.

"You ThunderClan cats always think you're the best!" She mocked. "WindClan can prove otherwise."

Sunpaw snorted. "Maybe it's because we are the best? Huh? Ever think about that?"

That was enough to infuriate her. She snarled and leaped at Sunpaw, spitting insults. Stormpaw, who had been watching the quarrel with thoughtful eyes, suddenly stood up. "Look!" He hissed, and pointed his tail at the moon. "Clouds are drifting over it! Stop fighting!" He was right. A smal wisp of cloud hovered just in front of the moon. As the cats stopped arguing, it flew away.

"StarClan was anrgy. Don't fight anymore!" Stormpaw growled, then stalked away to the center of the clearing. Sunpaw chased after him.

"Wait, Stormpaw! I'm coming!" He didn't turn to look back. Sunpaw stopped, crestfallen. Apparently she had done something wrong.

* * *

**Stormpaw's POV**

Stormpaw sat in his nest, deep in thought. The Gathering was over, and Sunpaw hadn't caused any more trouble. The leaders had nothing new to report, although Featherstar had mentioned nothing about the rogue attack Sunpaw was boasting about.

He was troubled. He wanted to see Rainpaw soon, but according to Sunpaw she had to stay in the medicine den for a half-moon. _How will I ever get to see her before then? _Stormpaw shifted in his nest.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright_. I could sneak out to see her!_ He triumphantly flicked his tail, when a little voice in the back of his mind said, _Don't be such a mouse-brain. You could get caught!_ Stormpaw pushed it down. _But at least I would be caught on ThunderClan territory!_ Before he could change his mind, he pushed out of the den and raced out of camp.

Suddenly a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going, Stormpaw?"

* * *

Stormpaw groaned inwardly. _Not Runningpaw!_ He turned around, expressionless. Runningpaw dashed up to him, her long legs easily clearing the few fox-lengths between them. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He replied. Runningpaw purred.

"I'll come with you."

_She didn't even ask if I wanted her to come!_ "Fine." Stormpaw hesitantly agreed. _Fox-dung! I've got to wait until tomorrow._

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw sniffed in disgust. She was confined to the medicine den for the next half-moon, and Littlelight had told her to check the elder for ticks. Again. She bit her lip to hide her distaste and picked up the mouse-bile that lay at her paws. _It smells like crow-food. _

Rainpaw stumbled outside the entrance. She lashed her tail with frustration. Ever since the battle a few days ago, she had walked with a limp, constantly tripping. Littlelight said it would heal over time, but Rainpaw wasn't so sure.

As soon as Rainpaw had finished the elders, she limped back to the medicine den. The sun was already going down, and she curled up in her nest, exhausted.

* * *

A small noise awoke Rainpaw. The sound of a pebble falling into camp. It clattered down the stone wall, and landed a few mouse-lengths away from Rainpaw. _Was that a rabbit?_ Another pebble fell down into camp. _No, it would have fled at the first crackle. Are the rogues back? _She drew a breath to warn her Clan, when suddenly something heavy landed on top of her. "We're under attack again!" Rainpaw tried to call out, but thick, gray fur was muffling her voice._  
_

"Be quiet! Do you want to bring the whole Clan here?" Rainpaw gasped. _Stormpaw!_ The weight lifted, and Rainpaw scrabbled up to find Stormpaw staring at her, embarrassment shining in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pleased that he had come to see her, but scared they would get caught.

Stormpaw looked taken aback. "I... I thought you would be happy I stopped by to say hi. You must feel lonely in the den." He mumbled.

Rainpaw purred, and brushed against him. "Of course I'm happy." She whispered. "I just don't want you to get caught."

Stormpaw sighed, relieved, and gave her ear a quick lick. "So how are you?" He murmured anxiously.

Rainpaw, forgetting all about her limp, answered, "I'm fine." She ducked her head self-consciously and Stormpaw entwined his tail with hers.

"I've missed you."

Rainpaw let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement. "It's only been a few days!" Remembering that they were standing in the camp, Rainpaw added on, "And you might want to go now. Littlelight sometimes wakes up to check on her herbs."

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes with laughter. "Why does she do that?"

"I don't know, and now is not the time to ask." Rainpaw relied. "You should go."

Stormpaw nodded. "Right. Bye."

Rainpaw watched as he began climbing up the cliff face, using a series of small ledges and pawholds to draw himself up. Finally, when he reached the top, he turned back to Rainpaw and softly called down, "When you are fully healed, meet me by the border at moonhigh. I will be waiting." Without her reply, he turned around and sped through the bushes, leaves shivering as he brushed against them.

Rainpaw stared after him, well aware of the lightning that crackled between them. "I will come to where you wait." She whispered, looking up at the stars that peeked through the clouds. They looked back at her, cold white light bathing the clearing. Something small, cold and white landed on her nose. _The first snowflakes of Leaf-fall_, she thought. Soon the entire clearing was coated in the small flakes, Rainpaw watching them with wonder.

**Sooooooooooooo I do not like Sunpaw. How about you? Oh and by the way, can anyone guess what Rainpaw's second dream meant?**

**Question of the day:**

**In what way is Feathertail related to Goosefeather? (this'll be a hard one)**

**Question 2 of the day:**

**Really, do you like or dislike Sunpaw, and why? I want to know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah! Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**ZM- yeah... Sunpaw isn't the sharpest claw in a paw, I'll just say that.**

**xxsnow- Poor Stormpaw :( he's getting swarmed by she-cats XD Sunpaw needs to back off so it can be StormxRain XD ;3**

**LakeStream- I don't like Sunpaw either**

**ScipioPB- Correct! Yes, Sunpaw does have a tendency to brag a lot X3**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Very close! Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciated your review!**

**Fallowfern- Yeah Featherwhisker/tail is very similar, and Goosefeather is as mad as a hare XDXDXDXD**

** This is the answer to Question of the day #1**

**Goosefeather is Moonflower's brother, Bluestar/fur is Moonflower's daughter, Oakheart is Bluestar's mate, Crookedstar is Oakheart's brother, Silverstream is Crookedstar's daughter, and finally Feathertail is Silverstream's daughter. Whew! That's a lot!**

**Answer to Question #2**

**It's an opinion question, so it really doesn't have a right/wrong answer.**

**Here's some Ashwhisker and Rainpaw fluff! It might seem a bit confusing, but the stuff in italics (besides the thoughts) are his memories of the battle.**

**Chapter 8 (Ashwhisker's POV)**

Ashwhisker had always admired Rainpaw. Even as he had become a warrior just before she was made an apprentice, he had watched her from a distance. He had even hoped to be her mentor. He got Sunpaw instead, but tried to be present for Rainpaw's training as often as he could. He was always sure that he only thought of the she-cat as a friend, until that night.

_Ashwhisker sped into camp, chest heaving from the exhausting chase. The rogues were well away from the territory; he, Hickorysnow and Whitedawn had made sure of that. _

_He collapsed on the ground, and began to slowly rasp his tongue over his wounds, when something caught his eye._

_Rainpaw was limping into the medicine cat's den, tail dragging in the dust. Her eyelids drooped, and blood slowly oozed out of a scratch on her flank. _

_Ashwhisker stiffened. He pushed himself to his paws, and dashed after Rainpaw. Concern bubbled deep within his chest. As entered the den, he spotted Rainpaw laying on a small pile of moss, already asleep. Littlelight was hurriedly treating the scratch, muttering under her breath._

_As soon as the medicine cat squeezed into a crack on the rock wall, Ashwhisker shot out of the brambles and approached Rainpaw._

_"Are you alright?" He murmured, and heard Rainpaw mutter something about being thirsty. He raced to the corner and snatched up a wad of moss, dipping it in a nearby pool and setting it next to her head. She shifted and gratefully licked at the moss, then settled down in a more comfortable position._

_Soon her breathing slowed, signaling that she was asleep. Ashwhisker rested his muzzle on her head. "Goodnight, sweet Rainpaw." Just then Littlelight came out of the cleft carrying a load of herbs. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Ashwhisker and Rainpaw, but she said nothing. _

_She looked at the young warrior, signaling with her tail at the exit as if to say, "Out." Ashwhisker dipped his head and backed away, heading for the warriors den. He settled down into his moss, eyes already closed, but he could not sleep for his thoughts were consumed by the beautiful tortoiseshell apprentice._

**A half moon later**

Ashwhisker purred as he watched Rainpaw bound through the undergrowth. She stuck her nose into every clump of snow, snaking her head as she raised it up to clear away the snowflakes. It had been snowing for a few days, and the previous morning Littlelight had declared Rainpaw well enough to go hunting.

Fernshade and Sunpaw were stuck in the medicine den with a case of whitecough, and Featherstar had asked Ashwhisker to take over Rainpaw's training until her mentor was well enough. Ashwhisker had immediately agreed, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the lively apprentice.

"Ashwhisker!" Rainpaw's mew interrupted his thoughts. "Are we going hunting or what?"

Ashwhisker nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

Rainpaw looked startled. "You're the warrior... but if it were up to me, I'd choose the WindClan border. We might be able to catch a stray rabbit or two." Her eyes flashed briefly.

"Good idea." Ashwhisker agreed. The Clan had started to feel the affects of leaf-bare, beginning to look thinner than before, and prey was beginning to be scarce.

Suddenly Rainpaw flicked her tail, sending showers of snow on top of Ashwhisker. "Race you to the border!" She yowled, eyes gleaming with mischief, and dashed away.

Ashwhisker purred and leaped after her. They dodged around trees, sending formally undisturbed snow in their wake. He glimpsed Rainpaw leaping over a log, crashing to the ground in a flurry of tails and whiskers.

He snorted and easily cleared the log in a single bound, landing next to her. "I meant to do that." Rainpaw mewed ruefully.

Ashwhisker let out a small _mrrow_ of amusement as she floundered in the snow. She glared at him. "Well, thank you for helping me get out of this snow drift." Rainpaw sarcastically meowed.

"Here, hold on." He scraped snow away from her, until Rainpaw was able to scramble out.

P

"Thanks." She grunted, obviously embarrassed about being stuck. He began to clean his paws. Suddenly she froze. "Do you hear that?"

Ashwhisker paused. "Hear what?" He asked, confused. "I can't hear anything."

Rainpaw scented the air. "That's it." She explained, "Nothing. Usually this part of the forest is alive with birdsong and other sounds, but it's quiet now."

She was right. The forest was utterly silent. "Let's go." Ashwhisker muttered.

"But what about hunting?" Rainpaw asked.

"We can do that on the way back." Ashwhisker didn't wait for a response. He couldn't shake off the feeling of approaching danger.

He began to quickly bound back home, a grumbling Rainpaw falling into step behind him.

As they arrived in the hollow, each carrying a mouse, Ashwhisker heard the summons ring in the air.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Go sit by your friends." Ashwhisker told Rainpaw. "I'll take the mice to the fresh-kill pile." He quickly picked up Rainpaw's mouse and dashed over to the pile, then ran back to the Highledge.

He settled next to Rainpaw just as Featherstar announced, "Today we will have new apprentices. Birdkit, Quailkit, and Nightkit, please step forward." He saw Rainpaw's eyes light up at the mention of new denmates.

"You have all reached the age of six moons, and until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Birdpaw, Quailpaw, and Nightpaw. Birdpaw, your mentor will be Sageflight."

Sageflight looked particularly pleased and surprised, and accepted her new apprentice with a dab of her nose.

"Quailpaw, your mentor will be Littlelight." Quailpaw gasped loudly, and bounded up to his new mentor.

"Nightpaw, your mentor will be..." Featherstar looked around the clearing, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Foxtail."

Rainpaw puffed out her chest as her father's name was mentioned. Ashwhisker gave her a friendly flick of the tail.

He watched as Rainpaw bounded up to congratulate her friend, and hesitantly followed her. "Good job, Birdpaw." The white she cat purred. "And, uh, Rainpaw?" She titled her head at him. "Do... Do you want to share a squirrel with me?"

"Sure!" Ashwhisker breathed a sigh of relief when she agreed. "Can Birdpaw come too?"

_Fox-dung! I wanted to be alone with Rainpaw_. He reluctantly mewed, "Okay."

The three settled down around a scrawny squirrel, one of the few pieces of fresh-kill left.

Soon they finished, and Rainpaw and Birdpaw trotted to the apprentices' den while Ashwhisker ran into his own. He had to sleep on the outside of the circle of cats, one of the least appealing parts of being a new warrior, and settled deep into his moss.

As the moon drifted high into the sky, he heard the sounds of an approaching snowstorm, but felt warm inside as he pictured Rainpaw's laughing eyes, alight with warmth and humor. Even as he sunk into sleep, he could still hear her voice ringing in his ears, whispering is the night. At one point he thought he woke up and saw her slip out of camp, but dismissed the thought and fell asleep again. _Goodnight..._

**Oh my tails and whiskers I had no idea how to end that X3. NOOO! Now I can't decide between StormxRain and AshxRain! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**LakeStream- Stormmmmmpawwwwwww (idk what that was) Yeah!**

**ScipioPB- X3 Now I have that stuck in my head!**

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- XD**

**xxsnow- Thanks!**

**Eaglestar of Ionia- Here is da update! X3 MEOW**

**Goldenflame12- I'll get them up right away! :) Thanks for submitting them!**

**ZM- Ha ha I get it! Usually it takes me a while to get jokes, but I got this one! YES!**

**Snowfall16- Thanks! I'm really enjoying your story!**

**Amberflame805- XD I CAN'T DECIDE EITHER X3**

**Guest- Eventually I will do a poll to see who wants Rainpaw to be with who, but that will not guarantee how it turns out.**

**Frostdawn- XD I can't decide if it should be Ash or Storm! But I'll say the same thing I said above, the poll I will eventually post will not guarantee who Rainpaw will be with.**

**Silverwillow of Freljord- Here is an update! I think most people ship StormxRain (I almost typed StormxRasin what) but there are a few AshxRain shippers out there.**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 70 REVIEWS! THAT IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER RECEIVED! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! YOU ALL GET GIANT COOKIES AND CAKE AND PLUSHIES! *Tosses uncountable prizes in giant gift bags and gives to reviewers* YAY! AND YOU GET WARRIOR CATS PLUSHIES FROM ALL THE CLANS (Including SkyClan and StarClan, and even the Dark Forest) FROM THE LAST HOPE AND SKYCLAN'S DESTINY!**

**Chapter 9**

Rainpaw tossed a pawful of snow on Stormpaw. He purred and dropped in a crouch, then launched himself on Rainpaw's back. "Hey!" She protested, and rolled over, squashing Stormpaw to the ground. She heard his breath go out in a huff, and sprang away. "I win."

Stormpaw shook his head. "You certainly did."

Rainpaw felt a purr rise up in her throat as she faced him. "I haven't seen you in forever." She mewed. "How have you been?"

Stormpaw blinked. "Great... except..."

The purr died. "Except what?"

Stormpaw hesitated before meowing, "Runningpaw. She keeps following me around _everywhere_! It is getting extremely annoying!"

"She likes you."

His eyes widened the slightest bit. He beckoned her with his tail and began to walk along the border, Rainpaw at his side. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Rainpaw began, "She obviously likes you a lot if she follows you even on assessments and when you go training."

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just mean every time I want to go somewhere by myself, she's sticking to me like a burr. And it's not funny." He added as Rainpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. She quickly hushed, conscious that their pelts were brushing.

Suddenly she tripped on a root, falling over in front of Stormpaw. He stopped, surprise clearly lighting his eyes. Rainpaw felt embarrassment scorch her fur as she looked into his eyes. They were a deep green, filled with some unknown emotion. Rainpaw quickly averted her gaze, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "Sorry." She muttered, and quickly scrambled to her paws.

Stormpaw touched his nose to her ear. "It's okay." Rainpaw looked down at her paws and started walking again. "So, how is the prey running?" She asked, changing the subject.

He sighed, then muttered darkly, "Well enough now."

Rainpaw glanced at him, concern running through her paws. "What's wrong?"

He looked around. "Can I trust you with a secret?" He meowed.

Rainpaw nodded. "You can always trust _me_, Stormpaw."

He licked her ear gratefully. "Something has been picking off the rabbits. We are starting to go hungry."

"So are we. But that always happens in leaf-bare." Rainpaw flicked her tail dismissively. Stormpaw looked like he was about to object, but obviously decided against it. "Come on, enough of this! Let's explore!" They had reached the territory beyond ThunderClan's borders.

"Alright." Stormpaw agreed, and they padded up a rise, side by side, fur brushing.

* * *

**Sunpaw's POV**

"And then he looked at me! I could totally see that he likes me back." Sunpaw excitedly told her siblings. She had kept the thoughts of the Gathering to herself until she could bear them no longer, and told the only cats she trusted- her siblings.

Thrushpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a glance. "Uh... Sunpaw? Are you sure he likes you?"

"Wouldn't he like someone in his own Clan?" Rainpaw added. She began to drink water from a nearby pool.

Sunpaw stared at her, surprised. "Why not?" She asked. "I'm kind, strong, brave, selfless, pretty, and everyone likes me!" Rainpaw choked on the water, snorting with laughter. "What's so funny?!" Sunpaw demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing... I'm... Just thinking... about something... that happened... yesterday!" Rainpaw spluttered in between laughs.

"Sure, whatever." Sunpaw turned to Thrushpaw. "So what do you think about it?"

Thrushpaw hesitated. "You two are from different Clans, so..." As he spoke, guilt briefly flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so fast Sunpaw dismissed it. "And you have only met twice. How can you tell he likes _you_?"

Sunpaw heaved a deep, exaggerated sigh. "Because, it's love at first sight! Duh!"

Thrushpaw rolled his eyes and padded away. "Look, it's sundown, and I'm tired. Our first assessment is tomorrow, and I want to be ready." Without another word he padded into the nearby apprentice's den.

"Bye!" She meowed after him. Sunpaw turned back to Rainpaw, only to find her delicately stepping after him. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep." She replied without turning around. _I guess I should go in too, now that my siblings have gone._

Sunpaw curled up in her nest and wrapped her tail over her nose. "Don't disturb me; I'm having my beauty sleep." She grunted to no one. The apprentices ignored her. "I'm _so_ _tired_." Sunpaw complained, trying to get attention from the rest of the den. She succeeded.

"Go to bed then." Coalpaw grunted. _Hmph, not the kind of attention I wanted._ Sunpaw thought, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

"Sunpaw likes you." Rainpaw announced to Stormpaw.

"Oh great, yet another cat who likes me." Stormpaw glared at the ground. "And all I want is to be a normal apprentice, not be swarmed by she-cats! Can't someone see past my looks and like me for who I am?"

_He is handsome,_ Rainpaw admitted to herself. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised that every she-cat Stormpaw happened to pass developed a crush on him. _But I won't be like that. _She decided. _I'll like him for a friend, and I hope he can do the same. _

"Don't worry, you'll come by a cat who likes you for you. I do. As a friend, of course." Rainpaw hurriedly added on the last part, embarrassed at how that had come out.

"Thanks, Rain." He purred, all earlier complaints forgotten. He brushed against her, and Rainpaw felt a deep purr rumble her throat.

Suddenly the nearby bushes shook. "Rainpaw!" _Fox-dung. Thrushpaw. _

"What are you doing here? And who is _this_?!" He emerged from a bramble bush, shooting furious glare at Stormpaw.

Rainpaw took a step towards her brother. "Oh, uh, hi, Thrushpaw. This is Stormpaw." She mewed awkwardly to her brother.

His glare hadn't moved from the tom. "I see. And what are you doing here at this time of night, hanging out with a member of an enemy Clan?"

"Hey, Stormpaw isn't an enemy!" She snapped. Thrushpaw rolled his eyes and bounded down the rise.

"Sure he isn't."

"Look, we aren't doing any harm." Rainpaw protested. She stepped back again and moved defensively to Stormpaw. Suddenly anxious, she asked, "You won't tell, will you?"

Thrushpaw halted abruptly. "Why shouldn't I?" He demanded. "Give me a good explanation."

Rainpaw bounded up to him and murmured in his ear, "Have you ever had a friend you never want to lose?"

Thrushpaw jerked away, suddenly looking old beyond his years. His eyes glistened sadly at her. "Yes. And that's what I'm afraid will happen to you."

Sympathy welled up inside Rainpaw, and she rested her tail on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I will not leave." _Not yet._ She added silently. _But I would tell you first if I left_. "Please, Thrushpaw."

Finally, after a long sigh, he agreed. "Alright, Rainpaw, but don't think I like it."

She nodded and raced back to Stormpaw, "He said he would keep the secret, but I think we should go."

Stormpaw looked crestfallen. "Okay... I'll see you tomorrow, won't I? I'll tell you all about my assessment!"

Rainpaw purred. "I'll be there, and just wait till I announce what I caught in mine." She extended her paw, and Stormpaw did the same. It was a little gesture they had created to say hello or goodbye.

Without a word, she turned around and caught up with her brother, feeling a tug in her paws and regret weigh in her belly. _See you tomorrow, Stormpaw._

**So, Thrushpaw has found out. The next chapter should be up soon, and I got a great idea for after the assessment! It's where- *mentally whacks self***

**No! Eradrin, don't tell them or it will spoil the surprise... I mean, chapter! **

**Okay, okay, fine. I'll just go tell-**

**NO!**

**_Fine_, I'll stop now.**

**That was weird. *looks around***

**Yes, yes it was. Off to writer land!**

**NOOOO I HAVE WRITTEN A LONG AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN. Oh well.**

**I know this chapter was kind of rushed, but oh well. Wow, I say oh well a lot, don't I? *shakes self* Stop talking! The readers need to get on with their lives and stop listening to your blabbering!**

**Okay. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, let me get this straight... My cat is afraid of bubbles. Yes, the ferocious Keety will intentionally attack other cats, foxes, and even dogs. But no, when she sees a bubble... That is closet hiding time. I made this interesting discovery yesterday while I was blowing bubbles (yes I still do that XD) And my cat took one look at the bubble, watched it pop, and ran to take cover next to the wall. Curious, I caught a bubble in my hand and put it in front of her eyes. She screwed up her face and started to back slowly against the wall, and then began to run backwards away from it. ?**

**Review reply time!**

**ZM- Thanks! So true too... X3**

**DarkAngel643- YES! Sunpaw IS like that! X3X3X3**

**Frostdawn- X3 The poll will probably come after they are warriors. Hereee is the update!**

**Hello- Hi!**

**Tigerstar- XD Here is the update!**

**People Lejnijedj- XD Well, technically, I updated almost a day after my last chapter...**

**I feel like I've seen this before.**

**Guess what? We've reached over 2000 veiws! Yay!**

**Oh my I am sooo annoyed I ordered Bramblestar's Storm and it still hasn't arrived after quite a while, even though I ordered it to be sent in about 3 days, and it is the fourth or fifth day and ARG THAT ANNOYS ME! I am done now.**

**I think the story is about half way done... Or so...**

**We have reached the double digits in chapters, so this chapter will consist of a surprise that no one ****will suspect!**

**Chapter 10! :3**

**Rainpaw's POV**

"Sunpaw, _wake up_!" Her sister was snoring loudly in her nest, ignoring the weak sunlight filtering into the den. "Come on! We are almost late for our assessment!" As soon as she said that, Sunpaw leaped up from her nest, shaking scraps of moss off her pelt.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" _You._ "Hurry up!" She hissed as she raced out of the den. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and dashed after Sunpaw, stretching her growing legs as long as she could. Still, they couldn't reach as far as she'd liked, and Sunpaw easily outpaced her with her longer legs.

"Wait for me!" She called, and ran even harder, her paws pounding against the ground. As soon as she sprinted out the camp entrance and to the training hollow, she found Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, Copperpaw, Coalpaw, Mossypaw, Lionpaw and their mentors settled by a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Rainpaw, try to at least be puntual for your first assessment!" Fernshade scolded, and Sunpaw smirked. Rainpaw shot a glare at her sister and muttered, "Grateful furball."

Sunpaw widened her eyes innocently. "What?" She mewed, although Rainpaw could detect the faintest hint of smugness in them.

"Now is not the time to argue." Fernshade chided. "We have to get on with the assessments. The first part will consist of hunting alone, while the second will focus on how well you can organize hunting together on a team. Remember, you won't see us, but we will be following your progress." With that, she gave a nod to the other mentors, then began to back away into the forest until she was lost in the shadows.

"I'm going to try the WindClan border." Rainpaw meowed as carefully as she could. She was hoping to see Stormpaw doing his assessment. Thrushpaw gave her a glance, but said nothing.

"Cool. I'll do the abandoned Twoleg nest." Sunpaw announced, and padded out of the clearing. Rainpaw did the same, leaving the other apprentices to discuss where they would hunt.

Soon she was flying through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over bushes. As she arrived near the border, she stopped to scent the air. _Mouse, vole, rabbit, shrew, and... and cat scent? _It didn't smell like any of the Clans, nor like a rogue, but it was different altogether. _Maybe I have bees in my brain._ She dismissed her suspicion, and dropped into the hunter's crouch. A mouse had ventured out of a nearby hazel bush and was nibbling on a seed.

Quietly, so the mouse wouldn't sense her, she placed each paw on the ground and crept up behind it. Suddenly the wind changed and she was upwind. _Fox-dung_! The mouse had begun to sniff around, and it slowly turned to face her. As soon as it spotted her paws, it took off. Rainpaw leaped out of her hiding place and bounded alongside it, swatting at it. The mouse flew up in the air and hit the ground, dazed, while Rainpaw jumped on it and cracked it's spine. The mouse went limp.

Rainpaw triumphantly picked up its body and began to scrape a hole in the frost covered ground. She buried it, saving it for later, and continued the hunt. Soon she had caught another mouse and a vole, when pawsteps thrummed on the forest floor and Sageflight burst out from the bushes. "Fernshade... sent me... to hunt... with you... for the assessment!" She gasped, flanks heaving from the run.

"Great!" Rainpaw exclaimed. She sat, waiting for orders.

Sageflight stared at her quizzically. "Er- you have to tell me what to do..." She meowed.

Rainpaw looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry. Do you think we should try around the stream? There's always plenty of prey there, even in leaf-bare."

"Sure!" Sageflight agreed, and they set off deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Authoress Skips What Happens Because She Doesn't Know What To Write**

* * *

Rainpaw and Sageflight heaved their catch into camp, which consisted of two mice and a thrush. **(A/N I accidentally typed Thrushpaw XDXDXD) **Fernshade bounded over to them. "Great job!" She congratulated them, and took one of the mice. "You've passed."

Rainpaw sighed in relief. "Thanks." She murmured, her muscles aching.

Fernshade dipped her head. "You're tired, you should go sleep." She pointed her tail at the setting sun. "It's been a long day." She turned around and padded off, Rainpaw following her, only to halt when two strange cats padded into camp...

**Sorry It isn't very long, guys. I fell out of a tree and hit my head, and I'm kind of half asleep... hmm... Anyway, if you want a cliff hanger, don't read this spoiler. If you want to know who the two cats are, read on. They are: Cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Yay!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Allegiances for the Tribe of Rushing Water! Oh, well, the cliff hanger is spoiled. Okay guys, read this sentence if you want to know what happens in this chapter. If not, don't read this: Basically the two cats are from the Tribe of Rushing Water come to ask for help because the group has come back, (With all new cats!) And they decide they want to force the Tribe out, so the tribe needs help. The new healer, formerly Fawn That Leaps Over Stream (Fawn), now Stoneteller, sent them to get help from the four Clans. Ashwhisker, Rainpaw, Thrushpaw, and Flowerstem are chosen from ThunderClan. Skycloud, Runningpaw, Stormpaw, and Rushingwind are from WindClan. Rainpool, Dustbreeze, Streampaw, and Pigeonfeather are chosen from RiverClan. Silentshade, Lilypaw, Firebreeze, and Graypaw are chosen from ShadowClan.**

**Review Replies:**

**ScipioPB- Thanks!**

**CandyHeart13- Aw, thank you! That made me smile super big! X3 I really am enjoying your story!**

**Frostdawn- X3X3X3 Okay, I will TRY to cool down with the cliff hangers... I said TRY, though. I'll maybe have one or two... or three... X3**

**xxsnow- X3 Poor Keety... She really is scared of bubbles X3 That makes me think... What would happen if bubbles floated down on that Clan cats? Well, that's for another time... XD And thank you for congratulating me!**

**ZM- Yeah, The Tribe of Rushing Water! Woo hoo!**

**Dawnlight25- Here is the update! And yes, I did fall out of a tree. XDXDXD I wanted to see if I could climb it, but the branches were way up high, so I tried to construct a stair-ladder thing... It didn't work out too well... X3 My head, shoulders, neck, and upper back landed on the ground, my lower back and hips landed on a log, and my legs and feet landed on the ground. Owwwwyyyy  
**

**Amberflame805- 1)OHMYWHISKERSANDTAILS THANK YOU SO MUCH! I smiled so big, and that made me soo happy!**

** 2) YES TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XDXDXDXD Thank you! :D  
**

* * *

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes (New leader)

**Prey-Hunters:**

Golden Sky Before Dawn (Golden)- golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

Willow Over Running Stream (Willow)- gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks (Hawk)- dark brown tabby tom, bright green eyes

Gray Clouds of the Night (Gray)- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

White Water of Swift River (Swift)- black and white she cat with blue eyes

Song of Morning Lark (Song)- pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Cave-Guards:**

Slope of Steep Mountain (Slope)- gray tom with a scarred muzzle, amber eyes

Rush of Falling Waterfall (Rush)- blue gray tom with dark amber eyes

Moss That Clings to Riverbank (Moss)- brown and white tabby she cat with pale green eyes

Flames That Scorch Pine Trees (Flame)- bright ginger she cat with white underbelly/legs/muzzle/stripes on tail, pale green eyes

Call of Fierce Eagle (Call)- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bright Sun in Sky (Bright)- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes

Spike of Rock Where Eagles Land (Spike)- gray tom with amber eyes

**Kit-Mothers:**

Mist of Cloudy Sunrise (Mist)- silver and white tabby she cat with blue eyes. Kits: Sky Where Leaves Fall (Sky)- silver tabby she cat with amber eyes and Deer That Leaps Over Stream (Deer)- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Night of Shining Moon (Night)- Black she cat with blue eyes (expecting)

**To-bes:**

Scratch- formerly rogue black tom with ice blue eyes (Cave-Guard)

Wing's Shadow Over Lake (Wing)- light gray, almost white she cat with fluffy fur and gray blue eyes

Wolf That Howls At Full Moon (Wolf)- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (Cave-Guard)

Flower That Falls In Sky (Flower)- pretty tabby light brown she cat with green eyes (Prey-Hunter)

Leap of Frightened Hare (Leap)- white she cat speckled with light brown, yellow eyes (Prey-Hunter)

**Elders:**

Bark of Angry Fox (Bark)- dark ginger tom with milky green eyes

Forest That Holds Pine (Forest)- dark brown she cat with graying muzzle, blind in one eye, amber eyes

**A/N I won't put the group's cats, but let me clarify there are a lot of cats so that is why the Tribe needed lots of allies.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rainpaw arched her back and instinctively unsheathed her claws. _Who are they?_ She began to stalk towards them, tail bushing. "Wha-" She suddenly choked as fur brushed over her mouth, and looked up to see her mother staring at the intruders with a look close to excitement.

"Don't worry." She murmured. "This is Moss That Clings to Riverbank and Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks." Rainpaw stared at her in confusion.

"You know them? And why do they have such long names?!"

Flowerstem narrowed her eyes, amused. "They are from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Rainpaw felt her mouth gape as memories rushed through her mind. "You mean the Tribe you told us about as kits? The one you visited as an apprentice?"

She nodded. "Moss was only a To-be then. We became great friends. Hawk had just become a full prey-hunter."

Rainpaw focused her attention on the visitors, watching them get swarmed by different cats. "Hawk! It's so good to see you!" Bronzestrike gave the tabby tom a hearty nudge.

Flowerstem bounded over to Moss. "Do you remember me?" She purred. Rainpaw thought her mother had never looked so excited.

Moss's eyes widened. "Flowerpaw! You've grown!" She gasped.

"You have too! And it's Flowerstem now." She answered. "I got my warrior name a while ago. And do you remember my friend, Lilypaw? She's Lilystorm."

Moss narrowed her eyes thoughtfully for a second, then meowed. "The ginger she-cat with her paws and muzzle that were white? Yes, us three had so much fun when you visited!" She licked her paw and drew in across her ear. "Where is Lilypaw- er, Lilystorm?"

"Here I am!" The cry came from across the clearing, and Rainpaw turned to see the orange she-cat racing across the clearing. "It's been moons!" She panted as she reached her friend. "Oh, and look!" Lilystorm whipped around ad raced into the apprentices' den. "Birdpaw! Nightpaw! Come here! And where is Quailpaw?"

"Over here." He padded out of the medicine den, a borage leaf sticking to his nose. "Sorry, I was helping Littlelight sort herbs."

Once she had all three of her kits, she beckoned them over to Moss. "These three are my kits. Birdpaw, Nightpaw, and Quailpaw." She added, pointing her tail at each one in turn.

"Wow, that's great!" Moss exclaimed.

Flowerstem beckoned Rainpaw with her tail. "And this one is mine."

Rainpaw dipped her head. "Hello. I'm Rainpaw."

Moss extended her paw, an odd but polite gesture. "I am Moss That Clings To Riverbank, but you can call me Moss."_ No wonder they shorten their names! That's a mouthful to say._

"I have a sister and a brother, Sunpaw and Thrushpaw." Almost as if she had summoned them, her littermates appeared by her side.

"Flowerstem, Lilystorm, that's wonderful! Who are the lucky toms?"

"Foxtail." Flowerstem replied immediately, her gaze softening at her mate's name.

"Frozenwhisker." Lilystorm sighed dreamily, causing Rainpaw to let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement. The black tom turned at the sound of his name, and noticing Lilystorm's expression, bounded up to join them.

"I'm blessed to have such a great she-cat as my mate." He meowed. Lilystorm looked away, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rainpaw jumped as Featherstar yowled. The cats didn't even have to gather; they were already crowed in the hollow. "Today two visitors have come." He began. "And who are they, I'd like to know."_ He wouldn't know them_, Rainpaw thought. _He's a fairly new leader._

Hawk stepped forward. "I am Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks, and this is Moss That Clings To Riverbank." Featherstar opened his mouth to speak, but Hawk continued to talk. "We have come from the Tribe of Rushing Water to ask you this."

"We need help. Please, will you help us?"

Featherstar gazed at him doubtfully. "For what?"

Hawk and Moss exchanged a glance. "Should we tell them?" he murmured. Moss nodded. "Our Tribe is being attacked by a large group of cats. They have twice the amount of fighters we do. And they are vicious." He added. "Before we left they killed one of our To-bes. He snuck out alone but was confronted by the group leader and his friend, Shadow and Claw. We need your help defending our Tribe."

Featherstar's eyes darted around, a mixture of emotions battling in them. Rainpaw waited tensely. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion. "We will help. I will send four cats with you, two apprentices and two warriors."

Rainpaw's heart began to beat faster. Would he choose her?

He began to list out names.

"Flowerstem." Her mother padded over to stand beside the mountain cats.

"Ashwhisker." He looked particularly pleased and surprised to be chosen.

"Thrushpaw." Rainpaw's tail twitched enviously. Would she be able to go?

Featherstar seemed to hesitate before announcing the final cat's name.

"Rainpaw."

As she joined the group, she heard Boulderfur urgently whisper to Featherstar. "Shouldn't we try to get the other Clans to help? It sounds like a huge party of cats to me." **(A/N No, not _dancing_ party, _attacking_ party. Sorry I had to say that... X3) **

Featherstar glared at him. "Are you saying ThunderClan is not strong enough to fight?"

Boulderfur rolled his eyes. "No, I just think they need all the help they can get."

Instead of becoming angry, he seemed to consider his words. "Perhaps you're right. I'll send out a patrol each of the Clans. Do you think we should ask for the cats who made the original journey, like Flowerstem?" He asked.

"You're the leader; it's up to you. But I do agree. I'll go get patrols."

"Rainpaw, you go with Flowerstem to WindClan. We are asking the other Clans to help." Rainpaw jumped with excitement. Her first mission!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTENSE LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"So you say the Tribe has asked us to help them defeat a rogue cat-group?" Silverstar meowed. Rainpaw and her mother had made it to the WindClan camp and were discussing the journey with their leader. "All the Clans?"

Flowerstem nodded. "One cat from the original journey, and three others. Featherstar chose two apprentices as part of the group." She added.

"We will come." Silverstar decided. "I'll go address the Clan. You can go back now." She ordered. "And don't even _think_ about stealing prey." Rainpaw rolled her eyes. Typical WindClan.

Flowerstem looked disappointed. "May we see who is coming?" She asked.

Silverstar looked suspicious, but agreed. "Come."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled, hopping up on a boulder that was warm to the touch in the sunlight. She beckoned Rainpaw and Flowerstem with a tail. "Sit up here." Rainpaw felt strange going up on a meeting place, especially in an enemy Clan.

As soon as the cats had gathered, Rainpaw tried to catch a glimpse of a familiar gray pelt. No, that's sand-colored, that's to dark a gray, and that's... Oh! There he is!" Stormpaw was crouching next to his brother, staring up the rock with his ears pricked.

As Silverstar finished, cries of protest rung out among the crowd. "But Silverstar!" An brown tabby tom challenged. "Leaf-bare has only just started and you're sending away four of our warriors?"

Silvertstar snarled. "I'm the leader! It's my decision. No more protests."

The cats glanced doubtfully at one another. "The cats who I name will go. Come to the foot of the Tallrock after the meeting."

"Skycloud, Rushingwind," Silverstar listed out the names quickly. "Runningpaw and Stormpaw."

Rainpaw's heart jumped as Stormpaw's name was mentioned, and she struggled to look calm. "What's wrong, Rainpaw?" Flowerstem whispered. "You look like you're choking on a mouthful of rabbit droppings."

"Nothing," Rainpaw answered slowly. She forced herself to push down her thoughts about the tom and think instead of the journey. She began to feel excited. Tomorrow. Tomorrow at the island they would leave.

* * *

Another INTESNSE line break!

* * *

"They agreed!" Rainpaw started at Thrushpaw's yowl. "RiverClan agreed to come!" She had been laying around camp, doing nothing, and her paws itched for a walk. Boulderfur had told the journeying cats to take a rest before they left.

"So has ShadowClan." Ashwhisker meowed through a mouthful of pigeon.

"And WindClan." Rainpaw added. She pulled a mouse out of the near-by fresh-kill pile. "Do you know who's coming?" She asked.

Thrushpaw nodded. "Rainpool, Dustbreeze, Streampaw, and Pigeonfeather are coming."

"And Silentshade, Lilypaw, Firebreeze, and Graypaw are coming from ShadowClan." Ashwhisker chipped in.

Rainpaw nodded, and dove into her mouse, only to raise her head as a paw prodded her in the side. "Hey, mouse-brain, who are the cats from WindClan?"

She refused to be embarrassed. "Skycloud, Rushingwind, Runningpaw, and Stormpaw."

Thrushpaw stiffened at Stormpaw's name, but didn't mention it. "Cool. I can't wait to leave tomorrow! Where are we meeting up?"

Rainpaw let out a soft mrrow of amusement. "Look who's the mouse-brain now?" She purred. Thrushpaw snorted. "We meet at the island."

"Great." Thrushpaw meowed, then padded towards the apprentices' den. "I'm going to get some rest."

Rainpaw turned back to Ashwhisker. "I might as well follow him." She mewed.

Ashwhisker heaved himself to his paws. "Get some rest, Rainpaw." He briefly rested his tail on her back, then walked away.

Rainpaw bounded into her den, and settled herself deep into the moss of her nest.

"Why can't I come? It isn't fair. I'm better than every apprentice here, so I should come." Rainpaw growled as Sunpaw complained. "I would defeat every cat I meet if I came with you!"

"Can you talk any louder?" Birdpaw mewed pointedly next to Rainpaw.

"Ignore her." Rainpaw whispered to her friend, then blocked out the loud comments about Sunpaw's greatness and let herself sink into darkness.

**So, what do you think? I will try to update soon. Please review! They inspire me to write.**

**Question if the Day! What is your favorite character in this story so far?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Reviewwww Replyyyyy Timeeeee**

**ScipioPB- Yeah, choosing is pretty hard for me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ZM- Yes, I like that name too. And, uh, no, the rogues are not creepy mutant cats... X3**

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- Yay! Here it is!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :) I'd love to!**

**winxclubfan1- I will definitely use her soon! Actually, she is coming up in a few chapters :)**

**Oh my gosh 92 reviews. I will not have a happy excited attack. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Everyone reviewed gets a choice of a giant chocolate or red velvet cake, a giant chocolate cookie, or tea with piles of small delicious cakes! **

**I guess for my answer to the QOTD, after a long consideration, would be Rainpaw and Thrushpaw. Rainpaw is such a fun perspective to write from, and Thrushpaw really cares for his sister.**

**Chapter 12**

"Can we speed up?" Rainpaw mewed. Flowerstem was at the head of the group of cats, and she looked back at her daughter.

"We're only a few fox-lengths from the island."

"I know. I just want to start the journey!"

Moss purred. "Young ones, always so impatient."

"I am not impatient!" Rainpaw protested, earning a few amused purrs from the older cats.

Flowerstem rolled her eyes and beckoned the patrol with her tail. "Let's get over the tree-bridge." They had arrived at the island. Rainpaw confidently leapt up on the trunk and wove her way through the prickly branches.

Soon they had made it across the bridge and were making their way through the prickly bushes that led to the clearing in the center.

Fresh scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan told Rainpaw they were the last ones to arrive. She forced her way through the last of the undergrowth and dashed out into the clearing, Thrushpaw hard on her paws.

Stormpaw was on the other edge of the clearing, talking to a gray tabby she cat with black paws. Rainpaw calmly padded over to them. "Hey Stormpaw."

* * *

**Runningpaw's POV**

"Hey Stormpaw." Runningpaw turned from her argument with the Stormpaw to find a small tortoiseshell she cat had joined them, her fluffy fur sticking up everywhere.

"Hey, Rainpaw." Stormpaw replied casually. Runningpaw narrowed her eyes at him. Surely he couldn't have any connection with this she-cat, right? Stormpaw turned awkwardly to Runningpaw. "Oh, uh, this is Rainpaw. I met her at the Gathering and once on a border patrol."

Runningpaw sighed, relieved that it had been nothing else. "And this is-"

"I'm Runningpaw!" She interrupted Stormpaw. "I'm sure you already know Stormpaw, based on what he told me, and the way you just walked right up here, but I'm his best friend!"

Stormpaw squirmed uncomfortably. "All my friends are my best friends." He mewed.

Runningpaw gasped with mock hurt. "You mean I'm not your best friend? I'm not the one you care more about than any other cat?"

"Well, I'll give you credit for entertaining me with your drama."

"What?!" This time she really was shocked. She was not a drama cat!

"Come on, Stormpaw! We're meeting in the next to the tree!"

_What tree?_ Runningpaw thought, confused, until she saw them run to the foot of the Great Oak where all the others were sitting. _Oh, that tree._

She padded out into the center of the clearing, and settled next to a gray ShadowClan tom. "I'm Runningpaw!" She announced, and waited for an answer. None came. "Uh, hello in there? I said I'm Runningpaw! Can't you hear?"

The tom rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Mayclaw."

Runningpaw screwed up her face, confused. "Did you say Mayclaw? What kind of name is that?"

He snorted and muttered louder. "Lama."

"Lama?"

"Graypaw!" He finally snarled. "Can't you go and annoy someone else?!"

"Ok!" Runningpaw refused to be intimidated by his grumpiness and continued to talk.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw led Stormpaw to the center of the clearing and began to listen to the four original cats speak. "I think we should take the route we used last time." Flowerstem meowed.

"No, that would take to long!" a black a white tom argued. "We should take the Twolegplace trail!"

"That's my father, Rushingwind." Stormpaw murmured.

"But then we could get lost, like when we tried to come back!" Rainpaw recognized the light brown tom as Dustbreeze from a Gathering.

"I agree with Flowerstem. We should go past the Horseplace and cut through those cornfields we saw, and-" That she-cat is Firebreeze.

"Yes, but what if those dogs come out again?" Rushingwind.

"Well, we just run. That's all we can do. If we take the Twolegplace route we risk a rat attack."

"When we came down from the mountains to ask for help, we didn't run into dogs." Hawk put in helpfully.

"So, it's settled then. We're taking the original route?"

The cats meowed their agreement, then turned to the younger warriors and apprentices. "Follow us!"

Rushingwind tried to take the lead, but Flowerstem nudged him aside and ran in front.

"I guess we should go." Rainpaw mewed. Stormpaw nodded, and together they ran out of the clearing and followed the older warriors.

Rainpaw caught sight of Thrushpaw hurrying towards her, a small gray tabby she cat by his side. "This is Lilypaw from ShadowClan." He introduced. "Lilypaw, this is my sister, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw noticed the affectionate way he turned to look at Lilypaw, brushing his pelt against her's. _Someone's got a crush!_

"Nice to meet you." Rainpaw meowed, "We've got to get going. Look at how far ahead the other cats are!" As a group, the four apprentices dashed faster until they had caught up with the older cats.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Runningpaw squealed excitedly. "We can look over the whole of WindClan on this slope!" As much as Rainpaw disliked the she-cat, she had to agree with her. _This is pretty cool..._

"I can see ThunderClan from here! And look at the island. It looks so tiny!" Lilypaw mewed. Rainpaw nodded, and looked around the group of cats, trying to match names to faces. I already know most of the apprentices, except for that gray tom and silver she cat.

As if she had said their names aloud, the two came bounding over. "I'm Streampaw from RiverClan." The silver one announced.

"And I'm Graypaw of ShadowClan." The fluffy gray tom grunted ill-temperedly. "You'd better thank me for coming. I had to give up my warrior assessment for this."

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Rainpaw retorted. He muttered something under his breath, then fell in beside the line of apprentices.

"So, these are all of the apprentices. Can you tell me the names of the warriors from your Clan?"

"Sure!" Lilypaw replied. "That black tom over there is Silentshade, and the ginger she cat next to him is Firebreeze."

"And the black and white tom is my father, Rushingwind. Skycloud is the gray and white she-cat beside him."

"Pigeonfeather is that fluffy white tom over there. And on the edge is Rainpool. She just became a warrior, so she might come back her and join us." Streampaw explained.

"From are Flowerstem, my mother, and also Thrushpaw's, and the other light and dark gray speckled tom is Ashwhisker."

"Are we done with introductions? I'd like to catch up with the rest of the group." Graypaw growled.

Rainpaw glared at him. "You'll have to wait a moment. The dark brown tabby is Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks, and his Tribemate is Moss That Clings To Riverbank."

Graypaw nodded his head. "Great. Have a nice day!" He sarcastically meowed, then sprinted ahead to the group.

Rainpaw sighed, then flicked her tail. "Come on, let's catch up."

She dashed away, hearing the apprentices hard on her paws, and felt fur brush against her pelt as Stormpaw caught up with her. "I'm glad we're on this journey together." He meowed.

Rainpaw nodded and nudged him affectionately. "Me too. We should get back to the group in case they need us."

He pressed his nose to her ear for a moment, then meowed his agreement. "Before we go, I have one question. It may seem random, but I've been pondering this for days. Why do cats from other Clans hate being outside in the open, but WindClan doesn't? And do you feel that way?"

Rainpaw started, surprised. "Wherever did you get that thought? Anyways," She mewed before he could open his mouth again. "Maybe the Clans just aren't used to it, and that's why they don't like it."

He gazed back at her. "Do you dislike it?"

Rainpaw narrowed her eyes with thought. "I love being out in the open, but I also like being in the dense woods."

Stormpaw nodded. "Same." He seemed to shrink uncomfortably for a second, then open his mouth to ask something else, but closed it again and clearly thought better not to ask. Instead he flicked his tail. "Come on. I'll race you back to the group."

Rainpaw felt a purr rise in her throat. "You're on!" They each quickened their pace until they were flying over the moor, tails streaming out behind them. The sunset sent shafts of light falling in patterns on the long grass, and as Rainpaw glanced back at the lake she saw it shining with white flames. Time seemed to wrap around the two cats, and the peacefulness was broken by only a single call of a lark.

_Home lies behind._

_And the world lies ahead._

**How'd you like? Please review! They inspire me to write more!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I have not updated for a while! I promise, I have not lost interest in this story, and this is one of my favorites I have been writing, but I have been soooooooo busy with school, homework, dance, school, dance, school, homework, school, sleeping, eating, school, dance, homework, school, and did I mention school? *cries* I want to write! :(**

**Review replies:**

**Amberflame805- Thank you!I tried to come up with a good line for like, 10 minutes. X3**

**rainpool777- Yay! *high fives* SUGAR IS AMAZING! RainxStorm forevah**

**ZM- Rainpaw= ThunderClan. Stormpaw= WindClan. Yep.**

**ScipioPB- Thanks!**

**CandyHeart13- :)))) Thank you so much! :D**

**IJayI- Llamas! XD :) Congrats on being the 100th reviewer!**

**Dawnlight25- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I will try even harder, even though school gets in the way. HOMEWORK WHY?!**** Thanks for reviewing! :) And thank you for not giving up on my story!**

**Silverstar- Thanks! I have an... interesting... plan for the mountains... *cackles maniacally* **

**LakeStream- I had a typo mistake too when I typed that Stttooorrmmpaawww. That's what I meant by I'm not sure what that was. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mnaseer2001- Than you! :)**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :) If FFN allowed emojis, I would put a giant smiley face emoji :) Thanks so much! :)**

**I will not freak out. I will not freak out. 112 REVIEWS?! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM FREAKING OUT!**

**Rainpaw: Eradrin, are you done yet?**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**Rainpaw: Eradrin...**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**Rainpaw: *covers Eradrin's mouth* The readers want to read now!**

**Me: Fine. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**And onto the story:**

"Can we get _moving_?"

Rainpaw rolled her eyes at Runningpaw's complaint. "If you hadn't noticed, we're stuck in front of a Thunderpath!" She snapped.

Runningpaw sighed dramatically. "I know. It's just, I'm so nervous, being outside the Clan like this. Everything is so strange. I'm so scared!" She widened her eyes innocently at Stormpaw, who was waiting next to Rainpaw, and pressed herself against him. "I need a big, strong warrior to protect me from the wild!"

Rainpaw snorted in disgust, and Stormpaw twitched his ears. "Oh, Runningpaw, you're right! Why don't you go walk next to Rushingwind or Ashwhisker!" He exclaimed.

Runningpaw sighed, obviously disappointed. "Well, I suppose..." She padded away, tail drooping the slightest bit.

"She's forever doing stuff like this." Stormpaw mewed irritably to Rainpaw. "And every time I want to do something by myself, she just pops right up and barges in! And no, I do not like her!" He added as Rainpaw glanced meaningfully at the gray tabby she cat.

"Well, I think she-"

"Go!" Rainpaw was suddenly cut off by Rushingwind's yowl. _Mouse-dung! I missed the command to cross_! She sprang from her stand-still, raced over the hard black surface. Swiveling her ears around, she searched for the sound of approaching monsters but heard none.

Suddenly something caught her leg and flung her to the ground. Rainpaw gasped as pain shot up her leg, and looked down to see that it was trapped in a small crevice in the ground. She wrenched it out and started to limp off of the Thunderpath, but froze as the ground began to shake and a dull rumble in the distance turned to a loud roar. A monster swiftly exploded out of a nearby tunnel, its bright, unnatural pelt gleaming in the sunlight. She flattened herself to the ground, shaking with fear.

"Rainpaw!"

Suddenly someone sank their teeth into her scruff and dragged her away from the approaching monster. Breaking out of her trance, she scrabbled to her paws and raced away, spotting Stormpaw beside her.

* * *

Rainpaw fell, trembling, on the grass next to the Thunderpath. Flowerstem hurried up to her and began covering her face in licks. "Rainpaw? Rainpaw, are you okay?" Rainpaw could feel her mother quivering.

Flowerstem turned and look at Stormpaw with gratitude. "Thank you for saving my kit." Her mew cracked.

Stormpaw nodded, then turned to Rainpaw, his eyes narrowed with anger. "How could you do anything so _stupid_?!" He snarled.

Rainpaw flinched, taken aback. "Sorry," She muttered. He rolled his eyes, then turned around.

Ashwhisker padded up to her. "Can you walk?" He demanded, glancing at her shoulder. Rainpaw pushed herself to her paws, and slowly pressed her paw to the ground. She felt her face tense, then relax as the pain melted away like dew in the sun.

"Yes."

Rushingwind pushed past Ashwhisker. "Great. We'll continue the journey." He summonded the ground with a flick of his tail, and they followed him, chattering like starlings.

Rainpaw started to follow, and somehow found herself padding beside Stormpaw. She shot him a glare, and lifted her head defiantly. Stormpaw sighed. "Look, Rainpaw." He mewed. "I'm sorry for being harsh. I just worry about you, that's all."

Rainpaw relaxed. "Mouse-brain." She murmured and touched her tail-tip to his ear. He broke out in a quiet purr.

"You two seem to be getting along fine." Ashwhisker commented. Rainpaw groaned inwardly and turned to face him. He was staring at the pair with narrowed eyes flashing accusingly at Rainpaw.

"She was just telling me how her brother slipped in a stream trying to catch a squirrel." Stormpaw quickly improvised. Rainpaw silently thanked him.

Thrushpaw overhead. "I was so embarrassed. Mossflame was furious." He mewed. Rainpaw sighed with relief that her brother wasn't giving anything away.

Ashwhisker stared at them for a moment, then turned back to the group.

* * *

The sun was started to sink by the time Rushingwind announced where they would stay the night. The apprentices swarmed together in the small hollow in the middle of a clump of trees. "Come on, Lilypaw." Graypaw muttered to his Clanmate. "Let's get with our Clan." Lilypaw rolled her eyes.

"Can't we hang out with everyone else instead of being isolated at least once?" She purred sweetly.

Graypaw hesitated, then grunted, "Fine."

"Yes!" Lilypaw squealed in triumph, then mewed loudly, "Hey, Rushingwind! Can we hunt?"

"Sure, but be back before nightfall." He answered, before turning back to his discussion with Flowerstem, Dustbreeze, and Firebreeze.

"Right." Lilypaw meowed. "Thrushpaw, want to hunt with me?"

Thrushpaw started, eyes wide, before slowly meowing, "Sure."

Graypaw let out a small hiss. "Oh, and Graypaw."

Rainpaw stifled a _mrrow_ of amusement and turned to Stormpaw. "Would you-"

Suddenly Runningpaw cut her off. "Hey Stormpaw!" She squealed. "Do you want to hunt with me?" She broke into a loud purr, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly.

Rainpaw felt the fur slowly raise along her spine, and she made an effort to keep it flat. Stormpaw glanced uncertainly at Rainpaw. "I kind of wanted to hunt with Rainpaw..."

"That's alright!" Runningpaw mewed brightly. "We can all hunt together." She glanced at Rainpaw with fake friendliness, but on the inside Rainpaw knew she was a whisker away from clawing Rainpaw's face.

"I'll just go hunt with Rainpool and Streampaw." Rainpaw meowed coldly, and stiffly turned away to join the two cats at the edge of the clearing, ignoring Stormpaw's look of hurt.

* * *

Hunting went well with Rainpool and Streampaw. The two she-cats gladly welcomed her into their hunting party, and they had found a nearby stream filled with cool, clear water. Rainpaw had taken a long drink, and Streampaw and Rainpool began to hook fish out of the water. The three cats made friends instantly, and Streampaw had even shown Rainpaw how to fish. It had taken some time, but she eventually got the hang of it and managed to grab a medium-sized fish out of the water. They had called it a pike, and apparently it was Pigeonfeather's favorite.

Now they dragged three fish ad two mice into camp. _Hunting is richer up here_, Rainpaw decided. _Cats don't come here as often, so they don't take as much prey. And that leaves more for us, even though its leaf-fall._

As Rainpaw gazed around the makeshift camp, she realized the others had not been so lucky with hunting. Thrushpaw, Graypaw, and Lilypaw each had a mouse, which was ok, Runningpaw and Stormpaw had only managed to bring back a scrawny shrew.

Rainpaw dropped her catch on the small pile of fresh-kill, and padded over to Runningpaw and Stormpaw. "Bad luck." She mewed sympathetically.

Stormpaw glanced sideways at her. "Runningpaw wouldn't stop chattering like a flock of starlings." He grunted. "She startled two mice and a rabbit." He lashed his tail furiously and glared at the she-cat.

Runningpaw, oblivious to his anger, continued to talk until Rushingwind gave a loud yowl. The cats turned to look at him, their eyes gleaming in the darkening light. "We leave at dawn. I will take the first watch, Dustbreeze the second, Firebreeze the third, and Flowerstem the last." He leapt up a nearby oak tree and curled up in the crook of a branch.

Rainpaw backed away, and joined her circle of Clanmates. She curled up and flicked her tail over her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Rainpaw awoke to Rushingwind's yowl. "Time to go!" She quickly scrambled to her paws and began licking her fur, smoothing it down, then joined the other cats in the center of the clearing. Rushingwind glanced at the rising sun. "We've lost daylight. Hurry!"

Rainpaw snorted and turned to Stormpaw, who had appeared at her side. "Is he always like this?"

He shook his head. "I suppose he's just excited about the journey."

Rainpaw nodded, then began to follow the group of cats who had pulled ahead. She broke into a swift trot, and suddenly they broke into a sunny field. White, fluffy clud-like creatures dotted the landscape. "Those are sheep." Stormpaw told her, and she wrinkled her nose.

"They smell awful."

He let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, and they ran even faster to catch up to the group. Suddenly they stopped, and Rainpaw dug her claws into the ground to avoid crashing into Ashwhisker's haunches.

"What is going on?"

Flowerstem turned back to look at her, her eyes glittering with fear.

Rainpaw stiffened as she felt small tremors in the ground of approaching animals, and tasted the air, wincing as a rank stench bathed her tongue.

Howls erupted across the field, and Rainpaw padded to the front of the group, trying to get a better view. Her heart almost stopped at what she saw.

_Dogs!_

**Sooooooo, did you like? Please review! Winxclubfan1 and Silverwillow of the Freljord, your OCs will be coming next chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh. My. Gosh. 124. Reviews. *passes out***

**Review Replies:**

**Amberflame805- :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**IJayI- Thankkkkk youuuuu!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- XD Ni'Lassu for reviewing! ;)**

**LakeStream- Yay! Here's another chappie!**

**Frostdawn- XD you know what? I did not even know what OTP meant until you reviewed that XD I am not exactly caught up with internet slang... yeah... So, I am still deciding who Rainpaw will end up with, because if it's Ash then I have to rewrite like the entire ending XD well, only tweak it a little bit. Yeah.**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Thanks! :3 I can't choose between AshxRain or StormxRain XD**

**rainpool777- :D Yeah! *high fives***

**ScipioPB- Ikr! *growls* *chases dogs* **

**BlackLabrynith- Yesh, so now they are all going to go crazy :P Runningpaw annoys me. Want to help me come up with a warrior name for her, a really weird one? Like Runningear or something? XD**

**Dawnlight25- :D Yay! ;)**

**ZM- ha ha XD**

**Pikachudragon- Runningpaw is very oblivious, isn't she? XD Here is an update!**

**Nem- ok, here you are**

**Before I start, I have to say something that I thought was funny. Okay, here it is: My mom was reading this chapter out loud and she started using really weird voices for the characters, the exact opposite that what they were in my head... okay, never mind. That was random.**

**Okay, onto the chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 14**

Thrushpaw felt Rainpaw freeze beside him as they watched the huge, slavering dogs bound back and forth across the hills, jostling any stray sheep and pushing them in a tight circle.

"Get down!" Rushingwind hissed, and every cat dropped lower in the grass. It wouldn't be long before the dogs noticed there were cats hiding in the grass.

Suddenly a smaller dog broke free and let out a long, drawn out howl. Its lips curled into a snarl, white teeth gleaming behind its mouth. The other two dogs swerved away from the sheep and began to follow him, hurtling straight towards the group.

"Run!"

Thrushpaw sprang from his crouch and dashed away, feeling Lilypaw's pelt brush against him as he ran. He glanced over at her, wincing to see her eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry." He panted, "We'll make it to safety."

Lilypaw nodded and quickened her pace, Thrushpaw admiring her graceful bound even though the dogs raced right behind him. He could feel their breath hot on his tail, and he sped up until it seemed he was flying over the moor.

Thrushpaw looked up, trying to spot his companions, but allowed himself a hiss of annoyance when he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Thrushpaw, up here!" a voice suddenly hissed. He glanced up, surprise lifting his gaze, as Rainpaw stared down at him from a nearby tree. He reached it in a single bound and clawed up the trunk, leaping onto the lowest branch just as the dogs crashed into the tree trunk.

Rainpaw snorted from the branch above him. "Can't they see where they're going? Stupid furballs." The dogs were looking at the tree, puzzled expressions wiped over their faces, before they trailed away reluctantly.

Thrushpaw turned to Rainpaw. "Let's go look for the others."

* * *

Rainpaw looked down at her brother and leaped down beside him. "Look up."

He glanced up in the branches of the oak, surprise lighting his gaze when the rest of the group emerge from clusters of leaves, looking disgruntled.

"Oh."

Rainpaw snorted. "Mouse-brain."

She narrowed in her eyes, recalling what had happened when she climbed up the tree.

_Rainpaw was running, belly fur brushing the grass as she whipped across the grass. She risked a glance behind her, shuddering as the huge, tan dog loped a tail-length behind her._

_"Up here!" Rainpaw started and looked up. A pair of unfamiliar grass-green eyes peered out of the shadows of an oak tree. Not stopping to think about who was up there, she leaped up in the air and sank her claws into the rough bark, then heaved herself up to the second-lowest branch. She turned down and spat at the dog, who was staring at her with a dumbfounded look, before it turned around and ran howling into the taller grass._

_Suddenly Rainpaw remembered the cat who had rescued her, and turned awkwardly around to see a young silver tabby she cat and a brown she cat with blue-gray eyes looking at her. The rest of the group, minus Thrushpaw, crouched in the uppermost branches._

_The brown tabby stepped forward. "Hello, I am Shauna, and this is-"_

"Who are these cats?" Thrushpaw's puzzled mew brought her out of her thoughts.

Rainpaw was about to answer when the two cats cut in. "I'm Shauna." she repeated. "This is-"

"I'm Willow!" The silver tabby mewed cheerfully. She looked to be about Rainpaw's age.

Willow flicked her tail. "It's safe to go down now."

Rushingwind brushed past her and mewed, "Thank you, but we really have to be going now."

He leaped down the tree, and waited until the rest of the group followed him.

Willow circled around Rushingwind, Shauna sitting a tail-length away. "Where are you going?"

"To the mountains!" Streampaw broke in. "We're going to help the Tribe defeat an evil group of cats!"

Rushingwind glared at her, while Willow looked thoughtful.

"Is the lead cat's name Shadow?"

Moss gasped. "Yes!" She dashed forward at stared at Willow with wide eyes. "How did you know?!"

Shauna growled. "They drove my little sister, Willow, and I from our homes, as well as a few other loners. We lived in the forest at the foot of the mountains, but when the group came they attacked us. Stick was killed by Shadow." She added, grief sharpening her mew. "When Pumpkin and I gathered all the rogues to fight, he managed to ambush us and killed Stick as a warning to never come back. Stick was my brother."

Rainpaw bowed her head, as well as a few other Clan cats. She looked at her brother and tried to imagine what it would be like if she lost him. She didn't like the feeling.

Willow bounded forward. "Can we come with you?" She mewed desperately, kneading her paws in the ground. "Please? If I could get my claws on that mange-ridden flea-bitten furball, I'd-"

Rushingwind silenced her with a look. "Let me think for a moment."

Firebreeze padded up to him. "We should let them come." She murmured. "They would be an excellent addition, and their grief would make them strong to fight against the rogues. From what we've heard, those rogues are fierce. We need all the help we can get."

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "True enough." Making his voice louder, he meowed, "Okay, you can come."

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed.

Shauna flicked her tail. "Great. Shadow better watch his back, because I am coming."

* * *

The group of cats slunk in the shadows, malice glinting in their eyes. They crouched in the cover of the low-growing bushes, watching the waterfall cascade down into the pool. A few figures guarded the entrance to the cave behind it, their eyes gleaming.

The hidden cats grumbled as a huge dark gray tom pushed by, muscles rippling and he strode to the front. He turned to the group.

"Tonight." He growled, ice blue eyes gleaming with hunger. "Tonight, we will attack. No one kill, we just want to scare them."

A ragged tortoiseshell raised her tail. "But Shadow!" She snarled. "If you want to scare them, why are we only attacking and not killing?"

He dipped his head. "Well said, Coriander. Let me explain it this way."

He unsheathed a single claw, and sliced his own pad. Blood spurted out of the wound.

Coriander's eyes narrowed. "We will attack and hurt them so badly that they will be to wounded, sick, or afraid to come outside and hunt for themselves. Then as they are weakened, " He smiled cruelly. "We will kill them all."

Shadow raised his voice even louder. "Next full moon, we will drive them away."

He narrowed his eyes. "But for now, let us... frighten our _prey_."

They group raised their voices in an eerie caterwaul, matching the tones of the wolves howling to the moon.

They slunk out of their hiding place, nothing more than a flicker of shadows at the edge of a cat's vision. They entered the cave as soon as the last cave-guard stepped inside.

Somewhere in the night, a wail of terror echoed in the sky.

**I know, that last part was pretty bad, not my best work, etc etc etc. Winxclubfan1 and Silverwillow, I hope you liked where your OCs came in! :D**

**So, please review! In about 2-3 chapters, they will reach the mountains. Yay. What did you think about the group of evil cats? Did I do a good job portraying their malice? Please tell me!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know there was some confusion last chapter, so I am here to clear it up. The chapter will be below this and the review replies.  
1) There are a few cats with the same name, and some of them I forgot to list in the Allegiances, (As in the two Willows, two Scratches, and two Hawktalons)  
2) Willow (as in Silverwillow of the Freljord's OC- that Willow) was OOC last chapter, she was supposed to be shy... *whacks self* So she will be shy-er as the story continues.  
3) I named the tortoiseshell Coriander on purpose because I didn't exactly like Coriander from Bramblestar's Storm, so I gave her the role of an evilllllll cat..**

**And onto Review Replies:**

**CandyHeart13- Thank you! You'll just have to see what happens with that, what is it, love hexagon? Like love triangle, but with so many cats it's not a triangle? Aghhhh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore XD**

**LakeStream- *spoiler alert* How did you guess? :D  
**

**ScipioPB- Thanks! :3**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Yes, evil cats are evil. XD And guess what? I had already chosen a name for Stormpaw and you guessed the first time! :D (Stormstrike) as for Rainpaw, I'm thinking Rainpetal or Rainsong. What do you think?**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :D Thanks! I hope that thing above cleared stuff up.**

**Pikachudragon- Maybe there will be StormRain in this chapter, maybe not... You'll just have to read and see! :D**

**Frostdawn- Oh my gosh yes Rainpaw would be the sassiest mother ever XD as for RainxAsh, we'll just have to see what happens with the poll  
**

**Amberflame805- Thank you! Mwa ha ha ha ha the battle is coming soon!**

**XLorienXWarriorsX- Sorry about the rushing-ness, I was kind of at an author's block for that part so I didn't know what to write.**

**Blacklaybrinth - YAY! Poor Runningpaw XD**

**ZM- So true, so true!**

**Dawnlight25-1) :D  
2) Aghhhhh I don't know who to choose! Storm or Ash?  
3) Here is an update! And here is a cookie for you! And Stormpaw and Rainpaw plushies!  
**

**140 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THANKKKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**CHAPTER 15 I AM STILL IN CAPS OH WELL XD**

"Great. Just great." Stormpaw muttered. He glared at his paws as Runningpaw chattered non-stop beside him. It had been two sunrises since Willow ad Shauna had joined them, and Runningpaw would not be quiet, with the exception of her sleeping.

"And then I bit the dog's tail! One of the elders said they had never seen a cat so brave! Of course they meant me, because I'm the best cat in the Clan, and obviously it wasn't Lakespots. Even though she leaped on the dog's back and clawed it's ears... still. It was me. Did I ever tell you about the time I..."

"You would definitely get along with Sunpaw." Rainpaw commented, but her mew was lost in Runningpaw's squeal.

"Oh, look! A mouse!"

As she dashed off, Stormpaw meowed, "Let's get out of here."

They quickened their pace and caught up with the rest of the group, who were walking ahead. Flowerstem nuzzled Rainpaw. "Look." She jerked her nose at a huge gray mass that loomed in the distance, getting closer and closer with each paw step. "That's where the mountains start."

Rainpaw looked at them with awe, eyes widening. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Wow." She breathed.

Stormpaw shared her fascination. "They're huge."

Rainpaw glanced at him, eyes full of mischief. "Now I know what a slug feels like. A slug, in the dandelions so snug-"

"-And then it feels the blackbird's sudden tug." Stormpaw joked. **(Shout out to whoever knows that reference!)**

Rainpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "How lovely."

Flowerstem fixed them with a half stern, half amused look. "Now is not the time for jokes. We have a serious battle ahead of us."

Rainpaw sighed. "I know, but can't we have a little fun?"

"Now is not the time for fun!" Stormpaw jumped and turned around to see Ashwhisker gazing at him with hostility. _What did I do?_

Rainpaw sighed again. "Why?"

Ashwhisker turned his glare to Rainpaw. "You heard Flowerstem! We have a battle ahead of us, and we very well could be greatly injured!"

Stormpaw shifted his paws. "No harm is done," He mewed awkwardly.

Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes. "No harm? No harm?! What do you mean no harm-"

"He didn't mean anything!" Rainpaw meowed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Ashwhisker rounded on Rainpaw.

"Go talk with your own Clanmates!"

Rainpaw's neck fur fluffed up. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Ashwhisker hissed. "You want to bet?"

"Stop!" Flowerstem yowled, glaring at the two cats with such anger it made Stormpaw flinch. "We can't argue now! If we are divided, this mission will have been for nothing! Rainpaw, go walk with your brother."

Rainpaw opened her mouth to complain, then clearly thought better of it. "Fine." She mumbled sulkily and padded ahead.

As soon as she had gone, Flowerstem turned to Ashwhisker. "If you have nothing better to do than argue with apprentices, go guard the back of the patrol."

Ashwhisker had not been as wise as Rainpaw. "Why do I have to while Rainpaw gets off easily?"

She stared at him, nostrils flaring angrily. Stormpaw admired her patience.

Ashwhisker backed away. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Stormpaw backed away. "Um..."

Flowerstem lost her exasperated look. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. It's those two who caused the problem." She sighed. "I wish you well, Stormpaw."

* * *

Rainpaw angrily snatched up a mouthful of vole. When she had been sent to Thrushpaw, he had awkwardly asked if he could walk with Lilypaw. Rainpaw had snapped at him, replying that she would rather be alone anyways. Soon after, Willow had come to walk beside Rainpaw, asking her what was wrong. "It's Ashwhisker." She had growled. "He thinks that he's in charge of me. And he's always is there when I'm trying to talk to Stormpaw. It's really annoying."

Willow had narrowed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment, then replied, "I think he is jealous of the friendship you and Stormpaw have. Maybe he thinks you two like each other, and he likes you, so he's taking it out."

Rainpaw had known that was why he had been short with her, but she refused to believe it.

Now she had just finished her fresh-kill, and lay stretched out beside the apprentices and Willow. "Nice weather, for leaf-bare." Willow commented. Now that she said it, Rainpaw realized it was true. The leaves had fallen off the trees, but the grass was only just beginning to thin and there still seemed to be plenty of prey around. The air was cold, but warm enough where they could sleep comfortably without shivering.

"Hey Rainpaw." Rainpaw started, hitting her head on a low-hanging branch. _Ow_. She turned around and saw Stormpaw staring at her.

"Stormpaw, you nearly frightened me out of my fur!" She exclaimed.

Stormpaw snorted. "Nothing frightens you, Rainpaw. Or out of your fur. It still looks intact to me." He peered closer. "I think. Is that a bald patch I see?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Stormpaw pressed up beside her. "I'm glad we're on this journey together."

"So am I." Rainpaw purred.

Suddenly there was a flash of gray fur and Rainpaw groaned. "You'd better go."

Stormpaw nodded and backed away.

Moments later, Ashwhisker padded out of a clump of bracken. Rainpaw turned away from him coldly.

"Look, Rainpaw, this might be fast, but I'm sorry."

At once she felt a rush of forgiveness. "It's okay. I was being a mouse-brain anyway."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks." Hesitantly, he touched his muzzle to her ear. "The stars are out."

"Yeah." Rainpaw murmured, looking up at the shining points of light.

"They are so pretty." Ashwhisker continued. "They look like little shimmery snowflakes that were caught up in the sky. Sorry, I'm being mouse-brained." He gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

Rainpaw purred. "It's alright. That's not mouse-brained at all."

Soon Rainpaw said goodbye, and bounded up to the circle of apprentices who were already asleep. Willow was with them, resting her tail on her nose. She opened her eyes when Rainpaw approached. "I see you and Ashwhisker have made up." She mewed.

Rainpaw nodded. "Good." Willow closed her eyes again.

Rainpaw curled up at the foot of a nearby oak, pressing up against a root. Soon she drifted off into sleep, peaceful and dreamless.

* * *

Rainpaw was bounding next to Stormpaw, excitement rushing through her veins. They raced through between the trees, leaving the group behind and ignoring their calls for them to come back. Rushingwind had announced they were near the mountains that morning, and now all the apprentices were jumping with excitement.

Rainpaw felt the shadows of the trees leave her and the sun warm her back with weak rays. She pounded faster, Stormpaw at her side, until they were both flying over the grass.

"I wonder what the mountains are like?" Rainpaw mewed. "They've got to be huge."

"Rainpaw." They slowed until the were at a steady jog.

"And what is the Tribe like? I hope they don't mind Dustbreeze stuffing himself with fresh-kill."

"Rainpaw?"

"And hopefully we aren't attacked on our way up by those nasty intruders. If they do, I'll-"

"-Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw stopped. "What?"

Stormpaw nudged her. "Look up."

Rainpaw glanced up and gasped, annoyed with herself for not paying attention. _Look where you're going, mouse-brain!_

But most of her thoughts were directed toward awe and excitement. "They're real."

"Of course they are. What did you expect?"

_Nothing like this._ "I didn't imagine them to be so... huge."

She had to tilt her head back all the way to see far, but she still couldn't make out all of the snow-capped peaks. The ragged terrain was rock and dirt, with a few scraggly bushes here and there. Further up were wooded areas, providing enough cover for prey. A stream coming down the steep slopes rushed at their paws, the pebbly gray banks shifting with the current.

"Wow." Rainpaw breathed.

Stormpaw nodded in agreement. "We've made it. We're here."

Rainpaw quivered with excitement. They had reached the mountains.

**Did you like it? Please review! With a cherry on top?**


	17. Chapter 16

**LakeStream- Thank you! Here is an update! Ha ha, guess what? I am really bad at typing today so I had about five spelling, no make that six, never mind seven typing errors. I can usually type, but not today XD**

**Pikachudragon- Hee hee Yessssss. Poor Ashwhisker is getting in the way :( XD**

**ScipioPB- Yeah, Ashwhisker is kind of like that sometimes...**

**CandyHeart13- LONG REVIEW YAY! Sorry, I love long reviews. I want to read a Midsummer's Night Dream (Along with the million other books I want to read X3) and love squares exist? I feel accomplished now. Not really XD. And thank you so much for the awesome review! That is the nicest one I have ever received in a while! :D That made me so happyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Rainpetal it is! I just randomly thought of -song because of Echosong from Firestar's Quest. I will definitely consider that ending. That would be sweet :D And I LOVE long reviews, have no idea why, but I just do ;)**

**ZM- I GET IT YESSSSSSSSSSSSS THE MOUNTAIN MWA HA HA I GET IT!**

**DarkWolfScourge- Yeah, I am reading that story too. I did not intend it to be similar to that, I just thought of an idea off the top of my head (Which I do like every day and forget half of them XD) and about halfway through I realized it was sort of similar, sooooooooo yeahhhhhh oops... X3**

**Dawnlight25- :D Yay! Oh my gosh yes he is *grins mischievously* Poor Stormpaw. And Ashwhisker! They will both be so angryyyyyyyyyy. And poor Rainpaw too! X3**

**Amberflame805- INTENSENESS MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry, I think I ate too many tomatoes. MWA HA HA HA HA HA... XD Thank you!**

**GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I AM SO EXCITED I CAN HARDLY SPELL! THIS STORY IS IN A COMMUNITY! AHHHH! IT IS CALLED GREAT WARRIOR STORIES AND I AM FREAKING OUT OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay I am D-O-N-E now with my freaking-out-ness. But beware... It will happen later... maybe...**

**Chapter 16**

"Rainpaw! Stormpaw! Slow down!" Thrushpaw could hear their excited mews far ahead, quickly growing distant and signaling that they were paying no attention. He sighed, and turned to Lilypaw. "Want to catch up with them?"

She nodded, and they both dashed after them, much to the exasperation of the warriors.

* * *

"Rainpaw." Thrushpaw panted as he slowed to a halt. His sister was standing stone-still, her gaze caught on the mountains. "What are you doing?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "Do you see them?"

"See _what_?"

"The mountains, you mouse-brain. What else?"

"Of course I see them!"

Rainpaw turned around and fixed him with intense blue eyes. "But do you _really_ see them?"

Thrushpaw shifted his paws, unsure what Rainpaw was talking about.

"Ooooh! I see them! I see them!" Lilypaw squealed. She was bouncing on her paws, her fluffy gray fur fluffed up. "They're so pretty! And cold! can you feel that draft?"

Stormpaw nodded. "It chills me right to the bone. The Tribe is definitely getting their fair share of leaf-bare."

Rainpaw shoved him. "Are you serious? I love the cold!"

He flicked her with his tail. "I know, I love the cold too, but sometimes I wish it was warmer."

Lilypaw sighed. "Are we going to stand around here discussing the weather or what? I want to explore!"

"So do I," Stormpaw answered, "but we have to wait for the others."

As if his words had summoned them, Thrushpaw heard a thundering of paws and caught words of, "Confounded apprentices," and, "Stupid furballs," with a touch of, "I hope they're okay! We're near the mountains so there could be rogues out. And wolves. And all sorts of danger. What if they're dead?!"

Soon they broke free of the undergrowth, two or three of them eyes huge with worry and the others bristling with annoyance. Pigeonfeather ran up to the cluster of apprentices and circled around them. "You're not dead!"

Silentshade sighed. "I told you, I told you. They would be fine."

"We didn't know that for sure!" Pigeonfeather protested.

Rushingwind pushed to the front. "What were you thinking?!" He hissed. Stormpaw backed away, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry-"

"'Sorry' catches no prey! Who knows what could have been out here, in hostile grounds and all. Just be more careful in the future."

* * *

_"Just be more careful in the future," _

The words rang in Rainpaw's ears and she heaved herself up yet another ledge. "Yeah right," She muttered, reaching for the next pawhold. She felt her hind paws slip and she gripped harder to the stony surface. They had started up the mountains a while ago, and now they were about halfway up, scaling a cliff. "Not my idea of a nice climb." Rainpaw muttered again, remembering what Flowerstem had told the apprentices. _"Who's up for a nice little stroll up the mountain?"_

"Nice little stroll indeed."

"Rainpaw, hurry up!" Rainpaw sighed and looked up. The entire group stood, watching her. They had all chosen easier routes, and now she was the last one on the cliff face, but she had almost reached the top.

"I'm coming!" She pulled herself up, muscles aching. Soon she had reached the top.

"Let's go." Rushingwind meowed.

* * *

"Rainpaw!" She snapped out of her drowsiness and pushed herself to her paws. The stars shone brightly again in the sky, illuminating the snow around her. "Rainpaw."

She turned around, spotting Stormpaw a few tail-lengths away. He beckoned her with his tail.

Rising to her paws and gingerly padding over the snow, she asked, "What?"

Stormpaw lashed his tail anxiously. "Follow me!" Without another word, he dashed up the small hollow they were sheltering in and disappeared at the top.

Rainpaw darted out after him, careful not to disturb snow so the sleeping cats would not wake.

They loped up a slope, cutting around the edge of a small wood, and halted by a rising mound of snow and rock. Stormpaw dropped to a crouch, Rainpaw doing the same. Together they slowly crept up the mound, and Rainpaw bit back a yowl of shock.

They had arrived at the waterfall and cave, but that was not what had startled Rainpaw. Blood and fur littered the area in front of them. Churned up grass and scattered pebbles showed signs of a struggle, and dark clouds hung directly over the mountain. A log, chilling mournful yowl echoed from the cave.

Rainpaw turned to look at her friend, eyes filled with horror. "We're too late."

* * *

"The rogues attacked!" Stormpaw yowled as he and Rainpaw whisked down the hollow.

At once Rushingwind leaped to his paws, followed by Shauna and Willow. "Where are they?!"

"At the waterfall!"

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes. "You were there?"

Stormpaw paced anxiously, flicking his tail. "There's no time for that. The rogues have gone, but the Tribe is injured!"

By now all the cats were up and alert, fur bristling.

Willow nervously peered out of the hollow. "Are we going to attack?"

Shauna sighed. "I hope we aren't, not yet. We'll need more help than this."

Rushingwind bounded to the top of the hollow. "We leave to go to the Tribe at once!" He announced.

Stormpaw fluffed out his fur, dashing out after him with Rainpaw by his side. The patrol gathered around them, and as one they thundered out of the hollow and to the Tribe, Moss and Hawk in the lead.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," A light brown tabby she cat meowed. According to Flowerstem, she was called Stoneteller.

Rushingwind dipped his head. "You are welcome. It is good to see you again, Stoneteller. You were a To-be the last time I saw you."

She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I still was. It's hard to lead a Tribe in the midst of a battle."

Rainpaw backed away and spotted Moss and Hawk touching noses with their denmates. She bounded up to Stormpaw and Willow and meowed, "Let's go say hi to the To-bes."

Stormpaw nodded. "Good idea." He took the lead, Rainpaw and Willow close on his tail.

Soon they came upon a group of five, young cats chattering excitedly and casting glances at the Clan cats.

A ragged black tom jumped up. "Hey, I'm Scratch." He introduced.

"I'm Wing." meowed a light gray she-cat.

"My name is Flower, shortened, of course, and this is my sister Leap." A light brown she cat pointing her tail to a speckled white she cat.

"Wolf." A gray tom mewed cooly, twitching his ears. Rainpaw noticed that all of them bore scratches, a few of them still bleeding.

Stormpaw dipped his head. "I'm Stormpaw. This is Rainpaw, and this is Willow," He added, flicking his tail at each of them in turn.

Rainpaw lifted one tortoiseshell paw and licked it, drawing it over her ears. The fur around them was sticking up, uncomfortably ruffling around her head. The apprentices and To-bes lingered uncertainly around each other, not sure what to say now that they had been introduced. "So, how's the prey running-" Rainpaw started, but was cut off at Stoneteller's yowl.

"Everyone, sleep well tonight. We are posting two guards at each guarding place. Slope, Rush, go by the Flat-Rock. Bright and Spike, go to the Cave Entrance. Call and Flame, would you..."

Rainpaw drowned out the she-cat's meow and padded over to Flowerstem. "Where will we sleep?"

Flowerstem pointed her muzzle at a section of the cave where the wall had formed a small cleft and a few dips in the ground dotted the area. "That's where the To-bes sleep. Gather the apprentices and go over there."

Rainpaw nodded and bounded back over, calling Thrushpaw, Streampaw, Graypaw, and Lilypaw along the way. Stormpaw and Willow had already settled in the scrapes, and the other apprentices wove amongst them and curled up, softly whispering.

Rainpaw pushed past Graypaw, leaping up a ledge. Stormpaw opened his eyes the tiniest bit, shining green at her. She blinked at him, then backed behind a large rock. Rainpaw wanted to sleep alone tonight, without her Clanmates and friends. Finding a small pathway, she carefully picked her way along it until she reached the cave entrance. From where she was sitting, she could look out and see the waterfall and stars, while staying hidden behind a column of rock.

She curled up in a circle and rested her tail on her nose, listening to the roaring of the waterfall as it cascaded down the mountain before falling into sleep, deep and reassuring.

* * *

_Stormpaw was padding along a ledge, overlooking the vast mountains and valleys. Tiny snowflakes sprinkled his paws, falling out of the light gray clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. He tried to peer past two mountains that rose up together, but the distance was lost in the gray.  
_

_Suddenly light began to slowly build between the mountains, and the sun slowly rose, turning the clouds around it pink, red, and orange.  
_

_Captivated by the beautiful sunrise, Stormpaw stood still, his gaze fixated on the horizon. It was not till he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around, and found a small silver tabby she cat standing in front of her. Her eyes shone with concern. "Wake up, Stormpaw." She mewed. "You're dreaming."_

_Stormpaw felt defensive. "Why do I have to wake up?"_

_The she cat sighed. "Your friends are in trouble."_

* * *

With that, Stormpaw snapped awake, fear throbbing in his veins. He sniffed the air and listened for a fight, but sensed none.

Grumbling, he settled down again. _What trouble? It's as quiet as a mouse down there._

Suddenly a shriek split the air. "Someone! Help me!"

It was Rainpaw.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I left a cliffhanger! XD If I leave cliffies, it's mostly because I'm trying to give the readers something to look forward to. Yay!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shout out to Silverwillow of the Freljord for getting the quote right~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Remember the rogues who attacked ThunderClan earlier in the story? I wonder who they are, hmm? Oh, and the trouble Rainpaw is in is _not_ what you will expect... **

**Please review! ;) **


	18. Chapter 17

**Review Replies:**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Oops, didn't mean to put Stormpaw twice... heh heh... I think at the beginning of chapter 11 it lists the cats on the journey, minus the tribe cats who went with them. Thank you for congradulating me on the community! :D**

**CandyHeart13-Here is the update :3 Thanks, may I use three of them for kits that have yet to be born?  
**

**Mnaseer2001- maybe... maybe not... *grins michievously***

**Pikachudragon- Very close... Yes, Runningpaw is so annoying XP**

**Amberflame805- XDXDXDXDXD DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WAS LAUGHING? XDXDXDXD! Thanks for the tomatoes, I love tomatoes! X3**

**WishieStarlight- :D Aw, thank you! :)**

**Winxclubfan1- no, not yet. Not yet :3 Thanks!**

**ZM- You'll just have to find out... heh heh... And the cat was Silverstream, from Rainpaw's earlier dream... She came to warn him... Yep...  
**

**Dawnlight25- :D UPDATES YEAH! XD That was the reaction I was hoping to get *mischievous face* Who do you think will save Rainpaw? :3**

**DarkWolfScourge- dun dun dunnnnn!**

_**Pikachudragon and Stream That Flows Around Rock were the closest to what happened to Rainpaw! :)**_

**Everyone here is awesome**

**You get another chapter**

**And cookies and plushies! (::)  
**

**You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 17**

Stormpaw instantly leaped up to the ledge Rainpaw had climbed up earlier. He picked his way along the path, anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. He weaved around a boulder and halted as a huge pile of rock loomed in front of him, blocking any path out. _Great_, he thought, _now what am I going to do?_**  
**

By now other cats had begun to wake; Stormpaw could hear them shifting in their nests. He sighed and tried to block out the other noises, pricking his ears to see if he could hear Rainpaw's whereabouts.

Suddenly he heard a faint scrabbling come from the other side of the rockfall. A waft of her scent washed over him, and he gasped. _She's on the other side of the rock!_

"Hold on Rainpaw, I'm getting help," He meowed as reassuringly as he could, and heard a muted mew answer him. Turning around, he bounded off the rock ledge and onto the cave floor.

Stormpaw stopped beside Rushingwind, who was awake, but his eyelids were drooping. "Rushingwind!" He started, and turned to face Stormpaw.

"What's the matter?"

Stormpaw took a deep breath. "Rainpaw is in trouble! She's been caught in a rockfall."

Rushingwind's eyes widened. "Great StarClan, what next?!" He sighed, then snapped, "Go get Flowerstem and Pigeonfeather, and ask Moss to fetch Stoneteller. Be quick!"

Stormpaw dashed off, quickly finding Moss among the prey-hunters, then raced over to Flowerstem and Pigeonfeather and awoke them as well. Flowerstem leaped to her paws as soon as she had heard, and darted off, Pigeonfeather and Stormpaw hard on her paws.

Rushingwind was meowing to Rainpaw through the rock.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just annoyed!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Do mice hunt squirrels? No, what do you think?! Just get me out of here, _please_," She snapped.

Stormpaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement and padded up to the rock. "Can you move?"

Rainpaw paused for a moment. "Oh, is that you, Stormpaw? Yes, I can move, but only a little bit. Why?"

Stormpaw quickly devised a plan. He turned to Rushingwind. "Rainpaw can start clawing at the loose rocks on her side, and we can try to move them on this side. We should start at the top so that she can climb over."

Rushingwind nodded. "Good idea. Stoneteller, do you have anything to add?"

Stoneteller had just approached, and swished her tail. "Sometimes the rocks are stuck or too large to move by one cat alone, so you may have to take a partner."

"Great. Can we start now?" Apparently Rainpaw had overheard, and she had already started scrabbling at the rock.

Rushingwind rolled his eyes, and started clawing loose pebbles at the top, Stormpaw working steadily beside him. After a while a small gap opened up and Rainpaw peeked her head through, then began scraping again.

Stormpaw's claws hurt and his forelegs were aching, but he felt triumphant when at last the gap widened enough to where Rainpaw could slide out. Suddenly she stopped, half-way out. "Mouse-dung!"

Stormpaw frowned. "What's up?"

She twitched her ears. "I'm stuck. Again."

Stormpaw purred. "You shouldn't be impatient. You could have fully climbed out if you had waited."

"Yes, O wise one." She snorted. "Why don't you help me out?"

He reached out his paw and pulled away a few rocks that were blocking her exit. "Can you get out now?"

Rainpaw slid out easily this time, shaking out her fur. "I'm okay. Thanks," She added, and batted Stormpaw playfully on the nose. "Actually, it was kind of nice back there, without you ruffians disturbing my sleep."

Stormpaw purred harder. "Well this ruffian just saved your life."

"Sure."

Rushingwind, however, wasn't as amused. "What could have caused this?"

The two apprentices stopped purring.

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes at the cave roof as the first light of dawn shone through the waterfall. His eyes widened.

"Look at that! It looks like a spike of rock fell down!" He exclaimed.

Stormpaw glanced up at the ceiling, surprise running through him as he saw a small chunk of broken rock hanging from it. But that was not what shocked him. "But do you see those?" He flicked his tail at claw marks running along the rock. "It looks like something tried to deliberately break the stone!"

Rainpaw's eyes widened, and she hopped back up the ledge and balanced on her hind paws, sniffing as close as she could to the rock.

Her eyes then narrowed, anger filling them.

She growled, cursing under her breath.

"Rogues."

**So, did you like? It was a mixture of a rockfall and the rogue's doing. I thought of them breaking the rocks because Feathertail... you know... yeah... Anyways, please review! I feel accomplished; I updated three days in a row! Oh, and by the way, please pay attention to the following sentance.**

_**Attention: I am starting a new story. I know that I said I wouldn't start a new one until I finished this, but I was so excited I could hardly wait. As my loyal readers, you get to hear the summary early :3. By my next update, it will be posted. It is called Rising.**_

_**Here is the Summary:**_

**Six cats, all with a different destiny. Six cats, all with the same story. Two fall in love, while one of the lovers is close to death. One will save the Clan, while two others will turn evil and try to destroy the Clan. The last will meet its end if the evil wins. Six cats. Six friends. Two turned renegade.**

**Do you like it?**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am back!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- Does Rainpetal sound good?**

**ScipioPB- Yay!**

**Pikachudragon- Heh, I didn't even think of that! *whacks self* That could have contributed to the story a lot XD oh well, it's said and done. **

**Mnaseer2001- I know, right? *growls at rogues***

**Bobbie1776- Thank you!**

**LakeStream- I hate it when my wifi does that! *whacks wifi* Good thing it's better now!**

**BlackLaybrinth- That double g XD That's a consideration... I'll add that to the poll I am working on for Runningpaw's warrior name :D**

**Amberflame805- Same. *sighs and whacks self* I have like 5 stories I need to finish but these two will be my mains...**

**Guest- Maybe so...**

**Tigereyes of RiverClan- Thanks!**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- XD Yay! That was the reaction I was hoping to get X3**

**gms14- Thank you!**

**Dawnlight25- Ashwhisker appears at the beginning of this chapter... heh... heh... heh... And I'm still here! I am not going to abandon this story at all.  
**

**NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE! How do updates every day except Tuesday and Thursday sound? :D If I don't update everyday it means I'm busy... But how does the new schedule sound?**

**Chapter 18**

Rainpaw stifled her disgust and lowered herself down from the rock, padding over to Stormpaw. He looked at her, eyes wide. "They tried to kill you."

"It's a good thing they landed next to you, not on top." Rushingwind commented.

Rainpaw snorted. "I know that. But what are we going to do about it?" She leaned closer to Stormpaw and muttered, "How did they get in unnoticed?"

Stormpaw shrugged, about to reply when he was roughly shoved aside. He stumbled, about to tip over, and snapped, "Watch where you're going, stupid furball!"

He looked up, and flinched as a gray tom loomed over him. _Ashwhisker_.

Stormpaw backed away, and Ashwhisker glared at him. "Why are you standing next to Rainpaw?"

Stormpaw caught sight of Rainpaw sighing and rolling her eyes. He shared her annoyance. _Not again._ "Why not? Is it a crime to hang out with your friends?" He countered.

"You can't be friends once we get back to the Clans. You'll only be able to meet at Gatherings." Ashwhisker growled. Stormpaw heard a muttered, "Thank StarClan. Then I can get closer to Rainpaw without him there every heartbeat."

Stormpaw ignored it. "Well, I-"

"Oh, would you kindly _shut up_!" Rainpaw snorted. She rounded on Ashwhisker. "You ought to be a little more grateful! Stormpaw just saved my life!"

Ashwhisker's eyes widened. "What? Couldn't he have gotten another warrior to do it for him?"

Rainpaw jerked back as if she had been hit. "Wow, you are really selfish, Ashwhisker. I'm lucky someone heard me from behind the rockfall. The rocks almost landed on top of me!"

Without another word, she spun around and dashed out of the cave, hurt flashing in her eyes. Stormpaw started to follow her, bur felt a tail bar his way. Ashwhisker sighed. "Leave her be."

He turned around. "No! I've got to make sure she's okay!" Stormpaw pushed past Ashwhisker and bounded out, catching Rainpaw's scent in the breeze.

The crisp air burned his lungs, but filled them with life at the same time. He followed her scent up a trail, and found her in front of the waterfall, facing the sunrise.

"Rainpaw!"

She didn't turn around, but kept her gaze fixed on the vanishing stars.

Stormpaw loped froward, leaning precariously close to the cliff Rainpaw was sitting on, but pulled himself back just in time and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

She slowly moved her gaze from the stars, fixing him with a soft stare. "I'm okay. I just wonder why Ashwhisker would do that. He used to be a great friend, but now..." She trailed off, and fixed her gaze on the stars once more.

Stormpaw looked at his paws, unsure of what to say, but decided to keep quiet. He raised his eyes once again, finding her looking at the rising sun.

He too turned to gaze at the sun. He marveled at the golden light reflecting off of the snow, shooting beams in different directions. The trees rustled with the whispering wind, tossing powdery snow from the leaves and branches. "Beautiful."

Stormpaw closed his eyes, the peaceful landscape caught in his mind. The adventure he expected when he arrived may not have fully started yet, but for now he was content to bask in the weak sunlight, allowing the freezing air to cleanse his lungs.

* * *

"Did you hear the cats guarding the cave entrance fell asleep last night? That's how they got the rocks to fall on Rainpaw."

"No, I heard they fell next to her and she crawled out."

"Wrong again! I was there, and we helped scrape the rocks away and she crawled out."

"Really?"

Rainpaw blocked out the chatter and headed for the Apprentices' corner. That was what she had decided to call the small sheltered area of the cave where they slept, and Stormpaw had agreed.

_Speaking of him,_ she thought. He was bounding up to her, fur sticking up with clumps of snow. His eyes shone with excitement.

"Moss and Hawk took me hunting! It was awesome. The mountains are huge!"

Rainpaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You look like you've been pulled backwards out of a bramble thicket!"

He flattened his ears with mock anger. "What? My fur is perfectly smooth!"

He shook it out, spattering Rainpaw with snow. "Watch it!" She yelped, leaping back. He purred and flicked his tail.

"Follow me! I found this cool place, and we can see the whole of the mountains from it!"

He darted away, vanishing behind a pillar of rock.

"Wait for me!"

She dashed after him, rounding the boulder and leaping up a ledge. Stormpaw, a tail-length ahead of her, began leaping from rock to rock, until he suddenly halted and caused Rainpaw to almost crash into him. "Shh. Look."

Rainpaw wove around him and gasped. There was a huge gap in the rock, up high on a cliff, where they could overlook the entire mountain. Rainpaw fizzed with excitement. "We can see everything from here!"

Stormpaw nodded. "It's neat, isn't it."

Rainpaw nudged him. "'Neat' is an understatement. This is amazing!"

Suddenly a yowl came from down below. Rainpaw peered past the pine trees below them and spotted an unfamiliar gray and white tabby she cat padding up to the cave, glancing around her before she disappeared inside.

* * *

Rainpaw dashed after Stormpaw, skidding to a halt in the main cave. The Tribe and Clan cats stood stiff-legged, watching the she-cat with suspicion. She stepped forward. "My name is Gray." She mewed. "I want to join your Tribe."

The cats looked uncertainly at each other.

She sighed. "You need more cats, right? You're not going to defeat Shadow on your own."

Stoneteller pushed out from between two cats. "How do you know that?!" She demanded.

Gray rolled her eyes. "Every cat living within range of the mountains knows that. I came to help. Shadow drove me out of my home too, you know. So, what do you say?"

_No need to be hasty, now._ Rainpaw thought with a twinge of worry. _Why would a cat just walk up and ask to join the Tribe?_

Stoneteller looked around her doubtfully. "I..."

Suddenly Shauna thrust her way forward. "Don't let her join!" The cats gasped as Shauna narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "She will only bring destruction upon you!"

Stoneteller fixed her gaze on Shauna. "What are you saying?"

Shauna glared at Gray. "She doesn't want to join the Tribe to defeat Shadow, she wants to help him. She's a spy."

The crowd fell silent. Shauna continued, "Her real name is Song. She's Shadow's mate, and she spied for him when he drove out my sister and I, as well as our friends."

Song shifted her paws. "True enough."

Stoneteller glanced, puzzled, at Song. "Why admit?"

Song shrugged. "There wasn't much I could do anyway. I think I'll go now..." She began to pad out of the cave, but two cave-guards blocked her way.

Stoneteller shook her head. "You have to stay, now that we know. Hawk, escort her to the part of the cave that forms a cleft. Post a guard there, day and night. You'll take the first watch."

As Hawk and Song departed, the cats began to disperse. Rainpaw felt shocked by the swiftness of the events.

She turned to Stormpaw. "Did that just happen?"

"That quickly, too." Stormpaw commented, echoing her thoughts. "The day has gone by fast." _He's right, the stars are already beginning to appear on the horizon._

Rainpaw backed towards the Apprentices' corner. "I'm going to go talk to them." She flicked her tail at Thrushpaw, Lilypaw, Graypaw and the other apprentices. "Want to come?"

Stormpaw nodded, and together they paced over to their friends.

* * *

"Goodnight everyone." Rainpaw murmured drowsily, already sinking into sleep.

A muted, "Goodnight." answered her, and she let darkness claim her, blocking out the worry nagging her mind.

**_I know, it was rushed. Oh well. This can be the crazy chapter, then. _**

**If you like this story, check out my new story, Rising, and fav/follow that one too? :) You can find it by scrolling to the bottom of my profile, and it will be on there.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Pikachudragon- You are pretty close :D awesome sauce is awesome xD  
**

**Amberflame805- I am trying not to rush this chapter X3 I just want everyone to hate Shadow XD Song has an important role to play. I agree with you, personally I like Stormpaw better.**

**The Mystical Palm Tree- Thank you! That means a lot :D**

**LakeStream- Thanks! I'm going to try to stick to the schedule X3 That does help :D  
**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Thanks! :3 Can I put her with one the the Tribe's yet to be born kits? And here is da update!  
**

**Bobbie1776- Thanks! I don't really like Ashwhisker either. Here is the new chappie :D  
**

**Winxclubfan1- I like Shauna too! I imagine her as a leadership-kind-of-cat.  
**

**gms14- Thank you! Here is the update :D Writer's block is the _worst_ D:  
**

**Stealthfire- I think we're almost there! :D Sorry bout that... I had author's block D:  
**

**Dawnlight25- Hmm, how about Rainpetal and Stormstrike? That's what I've been thinking. And that makes sense! *whacks self* I didn't even think of writing whatever came to mind. xD **

**DarkWolfScourge- Thanks! :3**

**ZM- Yep X3 Love ya  
**

**catbooklover!- :D of course!**

**Larksong- OH. MY. GOSH. YOU. ARE. AMAZING. You left 20 reviews?! OHMYGOSH THANK YOUUUUUU! :) I do play mc, I love your username! :D I actually have a poll out right now for the cat's warrior names, you can go vote if you want. :) I hate Sunpaw as well. Grr... she makes me mad xD I did fall out of a tree X3 *whacks self* Hmm... Maybe they do? But since the author(s) are from England, maybe they have different accents? LOVE CIRCLE THAT WAS THE PHRASE I WAS LOOKING FOR XD. I shall update...today? xD**

**Moon- Thanks! :D**

**IgelsaFan- Ikr... lots of cats... xD**

**Silverwing- Thank you! They'll probably get them when they get back from the mountains. I do that all the time, where I forget to sign my name when I'm too lazy to log in. Which is all the time, unless my thing saved. xD I'd love to hear your OC, I might put him/her as one of Rain's kits. :D**

**Wood cats- That is pretty close. I have a... fun plan for the end :3**

**Catqstar- I made it using numerous apps xD**

**Silverstar- Thanks! So I made Shadow evil enough?**

**thisisalongname- Hi, thisisalongname! I love that name! :D Maybe have them write down a cat and then I pick randomly and display it after the chapter? And maybe they will be in a future story :3**

**OH MY GOSH! 231 REVIEWS?! Guys, you made me so happy! I was hoping for at least 200, but instead I get 31 more than I hoped for! Thank you so much! I went downstairs in the morning and checked my email, and BOOM there were like 30 of them. THANK YOU! Everyone gets cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** ** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** ** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** (::) {Exactly 31 X3} Though, technically I got 39 reviews, but oh well xD  


**Meow**

**Chapter 19: _Song's Story (Thank you LakeStream! :D)_  
**

Song was an average she-cat. She grew up in a family of six; her three siblings and parents, in a community of loners who lived separately but would help each other in times of need. Every half-moon and full moon they would meet up, and exchange news. It was on one of these Meetings that she met Infinity.

Infinity was a black and pale gray muscular tom that all the she-cats had a crush on. Well, all except Song and her sister. Infinity was convinced that he was in love with Song, but she though otherwise. This is how they met.

Song wove through the crowd of cats, leading her sister by the tail. Light looked at her nervously. "Should we stick with mother?" She asked. The normally bubbly she-cat looked small and frightened.

Song sighed. "You can if you want. I'm going to meet some other cats," She flicked her tail and headed toward the center of the group, where most of the cats were huddled up in conversation. Light scampered behind her, glancing nervously at them.

Finally Song stopped beside a cluster of cats about her age, twelve moons. One of them, a handsome black and gray tom, was speaking. "And then I jumped on top of the dog. He didn't even see me and yowled like a kit, then ran off. His twoleg came up and put him on a leash, and dragged him off whimpering. I'm sure he's still scared! I was too strong for that dog. I'm amazing."

A ginger she cat sighed dreamily. "Wow, Infinity! You _are sooooooo_ amazing," Her voice lifted in the 'so' part. All the other she-cats smiled sweetly at Infinity. Song shuddered, wondering how a she-cat could fall for such an arrogant tom.

Light seemed to think the same and stifled a grunt of disgust.

"I know, we should all try to be like you." Song mewed sarcastically.

Infinity snapped his head around and started, "What?!" But stopped abruptly as he saw Song glaring at him. "Woa," He breathed. Song looked around uncomfortably. "You're..."

"I'm Song."

"I'm Infinity."

"I think I know that; all these she-cats are mooning over you."

"You're cute."

Song took a step back. "What?"

Infinity shuffled his paws, embarrassed. "I said I think you're cute."

"Oh... Okay?" She backed away. "I'm going to talk to someone over... There. Bye," Song turned around and sprinted away, feeling awkward. She ducked behind a rose bush and peeked out, seeing Light join her.

Light got right to the point. "Infinity likes you."

Song flicked her ears, annoyed. "So? I don't like him. I think he's an arrogant, stuck-up, pigeon-brained furball."

Light nodded. "So do I. He was... nice enough?"

Song snorted. "Really? Nice? Are you going to moon over him too?"

"No!" Light snapped. "I'm just trying to find good in him."

"Whatever," Song mewed. "Let's find Dancing Willow and get out of here."

From that day on, Infinity would always seek out Song at Meetings, and Song would try to avoid him or stay away from the Meetings. On one occasion, Infinity came to Song's parent's den looking for Song. In the community, kits usually stayed with their parents until they were sixteen moons, and would go find a den of their own once they reached that age. Song was only a few days away from becoming sixteen moons, and Infinity had heard that a few toms liked Song, and were planning to ask her to be their mate. Infinity wanted to be at the front of the line. Song's parents were the leaders of the community, and she was considered royalty. "Suitors" would ask her, but she would refuse.

For all Infinity's planning, he ended up being the last one to ask her. He overslept in his den, and when he reached the line, it was already long enough. If three toms was long. Infinity was a cat of impatience, and was always trying to get things done fast.

Song rejected each tom that asked her. She didn't like any of them, they all tended to brag about themselves too much. Infinity watched each one come out with a heartbroken expression on his face, and his hope grew. _Maybe she wants me to be her mate so she is sending them all away!_

His hopes were soon diminished. Song liked him the worst. As soon as he walked in and asked, she said no, but was careful. Even though she had a temper, she didn't want any tom to be devastated.

"Song, would you like to be my mate?" Infinity boomed, his loud voice carrying easily.

Song looked at him. "Infinity, listen," she mewed firmly but not unkindly, "I know you think you like me. But I just don't feel the same for you. I'm sorry, but I wish not to be your mate." There were no more words spoken between them after that.

Infinity was heartbroken.

LINE BREAK

One day, a few days after Song reached eighteen moons, a strange tom showed up in the community. Song was charmed by him. He was so mysterious, and she could not get him off her mind.

Song was enjoying a stroll through the forest. She sniffed the warm greenleaf air, and a sudden playfulness came over her. She leaped into the air and rolled down a grassy ledge, purring loudly. Suddenly she saw a clump of bushes in front of her, and tried to scrabble to a halt, but skidded straight through and crashed into something. It fell to the ground and let out of yowl of alarm. "Ambush!"

Song leaped up. "Where?!" Then she realized the cat was talking about her. She flicked her ears sheepishly and turned around, facing a muscular midnight-black tom who was staring at her, fur on end.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I didn't see you there. I was... rolling down a hill."

He shook his head. "That's fine. Goodbye." He began to pad deeper into the woods.

Song was startled by his abruptness. She bounded forward and caught up with him. "Wait, where are you going?"

He quickened his pace. "Nowhere."

"Of course you're going somewhere. You can't go to 'nowhere!'"

He stopped at a stream, causing Song to almost crash into him again. "Listen, if you really want to know, I'm going back to my cats. We're looking for a place to live. There are many of us, and we need food. Good day and goodbye."

He turned around to dash off again, but Song tried to stop him. "We can probably help you!" She called; he had raced around her and leaped over the stream. As she said that, his ears pricked. "There can't be that many of you, and my parents would be glad to help."

The cat paused. "Really?" He mewed doubtfully. "Everywhere we go, cats turn us away. But I guess it's worth a try."

He started to tread away. Song looked after him, confused about why he would leave. "When can I see you again?" She asked as loud as she could. He kept walking.

"I don't know, meet me at midnight tonight at this stream or something," He answered without turning around.

Song tilted her head. "Okay... Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Song. What is yours?"

He stopped and looked at her. "If you must know, it's Shadow." Without another word, he vanished into the bushes at the other side.

Song thought about him all day. He was so... strange. He spoke straightforward, yet did it with such abruptness that it seemed he was making a riddle out of his words. _Is he like this with all cats? Or only with strangers? I wonder how many cats he has? He seems to be a leader of _some_ group. _

The rest of the day seemed to go by with a daze, and once she missed a mouse while hunting and it was right in front of her nose. One of her hunting partners and brother, Blizzard, had teased her. "A blind and deaf fox could have caught that! You're more distracted that a rabbit today."

Song had not replied and instead hunted on her own.

LINE BREAK

They had met up for a moon now, and usually discussed topics such as where the best hunting grounds were, the territory in general, how many cats lived in the community and Shadow's group, whether they were skilled in fighting or not. Song answered all of his questions without remorse, and felt the need to somehow impress Shadow. Apparently Shadow felt the same about her.

One day he invited her to come to his camp. "You'll love it," He had promised, leading her past a stack of boulders. He had become less mysterious in that moon, and had started to think very highly of the she-cat.

Soon they arrived- it was a low dip in the ground, very large, surrounded by brambles and ferns. It was packed with cats- more than Song had ever seen in her life. She realized Shadow was right. There were so many cats that a lot of them had their ribs showing through their fur, even in greenleaf.

They looked curiously at Song as she followed Shadow in, but made no move to stop her. Shadow introduced her to the group as he called a meeting, then announced he would ask Song's parents for territory. Song stayed at the camp that night, talking with all the cats. They seemed friendly enough, but there was something strange about them. They would not answer certain questions, but change the subject or make an excuse to go somewhere else. Song dismissed it.

Shadow returned from talking to Dancing Willow and Hawktalon, his expression grave. He announced that they refused to help, and said they didn't trust him or his cats. Song felt a twinge of sympathy for them, and when Shadow announced they would attack to get land she wasn't surprised. She didn't refuse when Shadow asked her to spy for them, but wasn't pleased either.

After a quarter moon of spying, Shadow attacked the cats. Song stayed back at Shadow's camp, reluctant to fight her kin and few friends.

Shadow had not told her he killed cats. He had not showed her how violent he really was, how his devious mind really worked. He said he would go easy on them, and they almost all died. All of them were driven out. Song's family escaped together, but Light received horrible wounds that almost killed her.

During the battle, Shadow revealed that Song betrayed them. Infinity and many other cats were devastated, and Infinity was killed brutally in the fight. When more than half of the community was dead and the rest had run away, Shadow returned to the camp. He wounded himself and had his cats do the same before they returned, to make Song think they had been defeated and were horribly driven out. When she saw the wounds, she felt horrified at her family and said they should leave at once. Shadow 'agreed' and when all the cat's 'wounds' were healed, they headed for the mountains to try to drive them out.

Shadow fed lies to Song the whole time, and she decided to spy on the Tribe. But a certain cat was there, Shauna, who had been in the battle. She pointed out Song's snooping, and Song became a prisoner of the Tribe. And that, dear readers, is where we are now.

**Soooooooooooooooo...**

**Shaodow is evil. I feel sad for Song :( How about you, Lakestream? :D**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL! ;D**

**Do you want my to start doing Question of the Day things? :D**

**See y'all soon!**

**QOTD:**

**Do you like Song's story?**


End file.
